Coffee Shop
by ArielHellishKoneko
Summary: Quería que nevara. Observaba a las personas a través del cristal, todos llevaban chamarras gruesas y algunos otros unas cuantas capas de ropa delgada... Aún no empezaba a nevar, pero ya no quería pensar más en eso. Había una sola cosa que estaba empezando a hacer estragos en mi cabeza. Alexander Lightwood. Y sus hermosos ojos azules. Malec. Universo Alterno.
1. 19-12

Hola!

Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic malec. Todo gracias a la próxima navidad y a mi obsesión con la nieve. Espero les guste!

Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes no son míos, son todos obra de Cassandra Clare.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**19/12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoy tal vez iba a nevar.

Quería que nevara, era todo en lo que podía pensar. Observaba a las personas a través del cristal, todos llevaban chamarras gruesas y algunos otros unas cuantas capas de ropa delgada. La mayoría caminaba rápidamente por las calles. Algunos, supongo, iban tarde al trabajo o a sus clases y corrían esquivando a las personas. Era como un juego, tenias que evitar a todas las personas y si lo lograbas probablemente tendrías un premio.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó y yo deje de mirar por el ventanal. Mire hacia la entrada, un par de chicas acababan de entrar. Trataban de calentarse las manos mientras miraban el menú que estaba colgado en la pared y se acercaban a mí. Suspiré y limpie un poco el mostrador con un trapo que tenía en el mandil. Las chicas se acercaron mientras yo les sonreía amablemente.

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué van a ordenar?

Una de ellas me miró por un momento y dio media vuelta yendo en busca de una mesa vacía.

-Un americano y un chocolate caliente, por favor- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Para tomar aquí?

Asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos eran verdes y brillaban.

-En un momento se los llevan.

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza y le dedique una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Por cierto, tus ojos son lindos.- le dije sin dejar de sonreír.

Abrió los ojos levemente, agachó la cabeza casi enseguida y dio media vuelta sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. La vi llegar junto a su amiga y susurrarle cosas al oído, sonreí agachando un poco la vista. Ese tipo de chicas eran tan predecibles. Iba a voltearme para preparar las bebidas cuando algo golpeó mi cabeza y me cubrió los ojos por un rato.

-¡Deja de coquetear!- me gritaron con voz chillona.

Me quite el trapo que me habían aventado de los ojos y voltee a ver a mi atacante.

-¿Mary?- pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?

Negué con la cabeza recargándome en el mostrador.

-Tú no me dejas jugar nunca y encima me avientas trapos a la cabeza- reclamé frunciendo la boca – ¡Me cuesta mucho hacerme este perfecto peinado!

Rodó los ojos y puso los brazos en garras sobre su cintura.

-Eres el jefe, actúa como tal y deja de coquetear con niñas de secundaria.

Se volteó y comenzó a mover cosas para preparar un par de bebidas. La observe con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Traía los mismos jeans deslavados de siempre, la playera morada de la cafetería, el mandil negro y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

-Mary- le llamé con voz dudosa – ¿Subiste de peso?

Dejo de mover las manos y se quedó completamente quieta.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Te ves más gorda- le conteste sonriendo levemente –Deberías cuidarte, pronto serán las cenas de navidad y engordaras mas y así no conseguirás novio.

Soltó un gruñido enojada, volvió a mover los brazos para preparar la bebida. Tomó una charola y la puso sobre el mostrador casi azotándola, enseguida tomó la taza con la bebida que estaba preparando y la depositó sobre la charola, esta vez más suavemente. Alzó el brazo y apuntó hacia una de las mesas.

-¡Ve a entregar esto a la mesa 5, Magnus!

-No grites, querida- indique poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios –Hay clientes.

-¡Ahora, Magnus!

-No puedo, tengo que hacer un americano y un chocolate…

-¡Ahora, Magnus!- repitió esta vez mas enojada.

Sonreí, tomé la bandeja con la bebida y me dirigí a la mesa que me había indicado. Estaba aburrido y hacerla enojar y que hiciera las bebidas me daba un poco de diversión. La campanilla volvió a sonar sin que yo le prestara atención. Llegué a la mesa que me había indicado Mary. El señor que estaba sentado en la mesa escribía algo en su computadora sin poner atención a nada mas, deje la taza sobre la mesa y él apenas y me dio un leve vistazo.

Regresé al mostrador con la bandeja bajo el brazo mientras tarareaba una canción que había escuchado en la mañana. Mary acababa de poner unas bebidas en una nueva bandeja, dejé la anterior en el mostrador y le sonreí, aunque sabía que debe de estar un poco enfadada aun. Tomé las bebidas y me dirigí a la mesa de las chicas, deje las bebidas en la mesa y le sonreí a la chica de los ojos verdes, ella simplemente agacho la vista. Realmente es fácil jugar con chicas como ella. Cuando regresé de nuevo con Mary, ella estaba haciendo otra bebida.

-Mary- le llamé recargando mis codos en el mostrador

Ella se volteó y me miró dudosa. Tomé un mechón de mi cabello y lo jale con dos dedos.

-¿Acaso no soy el mejor y más sexy jefe del mundo?

-Lo que tu digas- respondió rodando los ojos y volviendo a su trabajo.

Sonreí y miré de nuevo por el ventanal, la gente seguía pasando rápidamente, sin esperarse un momento a disfrutar su vida. Era un desperdicio vivir así. Un momento después volví a sentir que algo caía en mi cabeza, esta vez solo tapándome a medias, mi visión. Me quité el trapo de la cabeza y miré a Mary arrugando la nariz.

-¿Qué te dije sobre mi cabello?

Ella soltó una pequeña risa.

-Me vas a agradecer por esto- dijo poniendo una taza de café cappuccino en la bandeja –Mesa 8.

Ladeé levemente la cabeza mientras tomaba la bandeja y ella me guiñaba un ojo. Me dirigí a la mesa sin despegar la mirada de la taza que estaba rebosante. Cuando llegué a mi destino deje la bandeja con cuidado sobre la mesa y después miré al ocupante de esta. Era joven, delgado, piel pálida, cabello negro y ojos azules. Espectacularmente hermosos ojos azules. Lo miré y me miró por un momento antes de mirar la que sería su bebida. La tomó y la quitó de la bandeja. Seguí mirándolo por un momento, quería volver a ver sus ojos.

-Son hermosos- dije sin moverme ni un milímetro.

Él alzó la vista y me miró, ahí estaban de nuevo, esos hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Qué?- preguntó enarcando levemente una ceja.

Le sonreí levemente.

-Tus ojos son hermosos - le dije sin dejar de mirarlo –Son realmente perfectos.

Abrió un poco los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a volverse rojas.

-Disfruta el café.

Di media vuelta y me dirigí al mostrador con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando llegué Mary se recargó sobre el mostrador y me sonrió insinuantemente.

-Soy la mejor, lo sé.

-Tu bono de navidad podría llegar antes- le dije mientras miraba distraídamente hacia afuera de nuevo –Ahora, largo, yo me encargo de atender aquí.

Se encogió de hombros sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara mientras se iba a limpiar alguna mesa. Me posicione en una parte del mostrador donde pudiera ver al chico sin ninguna molestia. Él miraba su celular de vez en cuando, a veces sonreía y a veces arrugaba la nariz, en pequeños ratos dejaba el celular en la mesa y sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla comenzaba a mover el café con la cucharilla. Un momento después alzó la mirada y se encontró con la mía, sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse y desvió la mirada. Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Un americano, por favor- pidió Mary interponiéndose en mi vista.

-Hazlo tú.

Bufó y se adentró para hacer el pedido. Seguí mirando al chico hasta que dejo el celular y se dispuso a tomarse el café, que ahora debía de estar frío. Unos minutos después la chica de ojos verdes y su amiga vinieron a pagar. Les sonreí levemente, les cobre y las despedí con un hasta pronto. Cuando dirigí mi mirada a la mesa del chico el ya estaba caminando hacia mí. Esbocé una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras él se acercaba, rápidamente dejó una tarjeta en el mostrador.

-¿Disfrutaste tu bebida?

Asintió con la cabeza pasándome de nuevo la tarjeta. La tomé y me encargue de cobrarle mientras veía el nombre en la tarjeta. "Alexander Lightwood". Le pasé la máquina para que pusiera su firma.

-Lindo nombre- le dije mientras firmaba.

Frunció levemente la boca y sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse.

-Mi nombre es Magnus Bane.

Apreté un par de cosas mientras se hacia el cobró a la tarjeta.

-No es muy original ponerle a un establecimiento el nombre de su dueño.

Sonreí de lado.

-Mi nombre se oye bien en cualquier parte.

Escuche que soltó una risa irónica. Tomé el recibo y escribí mi numeró de teléfono en el, lo envolví alrededor de la tarjeta y se la di.

-Ahora, tú.

Alzó la vista y me miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Me llamaras?- pregunté señalando su tarjeta y el recibo.

Bajó la vista, miró el recibo y se dio cuenta de los números escritos en él. Incluso sus orejas parecían volverse rojas. Empezó a tartamudear cosas incomprensibles, sonreí y me incline un poco más para verlo de cerca. Cerró los ojos y guardo el recibo y la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se acomodó la mochila que llevaba al hombro y dando media vuelta salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta donde pude. Me apoyé sobre el mostrador y sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara aun hay clientes para atender- me ordenó Mary tratando de zarandearme.

-Acabo de ver a la persona más sexy del mundo...

-Claro, claro.- me interrumpió bufando mientras comenzaba a preparar algo.

-…y los ojos más hermosos del mundo.

Volteé mirando de nuevo hacia afuera, aún no empezaba a nevar, pero ya no quería pensar más en eso. Había una sola cosa que estaba empezando a hacer estragos en mi cabeza.

Alexander Lightwood.

* * *

.

.

Ahí esta. Es algo corto el primer capítulo pero ñeh~ me gusto. Espero les haya gustado.

Dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review me harán feliz. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.


	2. 20-12

Hola! Bien, estoy cumpliendo mi mayor sueño ;u; actualizar dos días seguidos.

Responderé los review al final del capítulo~ por si les interesa.

Disclaimer: Cazadores de sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son todos obra de Cassandra Clare. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**20/12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aún no había nevado.

Apenas había caído un poco de agua nieve. Estaba aburrido. Hoy era el día de los llorones, desde la mañana habían llegado varias personas de esas que piden un café y se sientan por un buen rato para después ponerse a llorar. Mañana tal vez sería el día de los estudiantes o de los aburridos trabajadores, algo por el estilo. Suspiré y me recargué un poco más en el mostrador. No había ninguna llamada nueva en mi celular, ninguna señal de que Alexander, alías ojos hermosamente azules, me quisiera llamar.

-Maldito día aburrido- me quejé en un suspiro.

Mary estaba atendiendo un par de mesas, suspiré y miré el reloj que había en la pared detrás de mí. Apenas iban a ser las dos de la tarde, tal vez, podría irme y dejarle las cosas a Mary un rato. Jalé un mechón de mi cabello con dos dedos pensando en esa posibilidad, tal vez Mary se enojaría si solo le decía que me iba, tal vez debería de inventar una excusa, aunque después de todo yo era el jefe. La campanilla de la puerta sonó a mis espaldas. Miré el reloj de nuevo, solo habían pasado un par de minutos.

-Debería simplemente irme.- murmuré rascando levemente una mejilla.

-Más bien, deberías tomarnos la orden.

Me volteé para encarar a quien fuera que interrumpía mis bellos pensamientos y monólogos. Y ahí estaba él. Alexander y su par de hermosos ojos azules. Sonreí y me recargué un poco en el mostrador.

-Hola.

Alexander desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal como si no me conociera. Un par de dedos empezaron a tronar frente a mi cara. Volteé a ver a la persona entrometida. Rubio, un poco más alto que Alexander, tez clara, ojos que parecían dorados.

-Mi orden.

Arrugué levemente la nariz.

-¿Qué gusta pedir?

-Dos cafés con leche- dijo enseñando dos dedos –Y uno de esos panques de chocolate que hay por allá- señaló la vitrina que estaba a un lado de la máquina de café –Para comer aquí.

Iba a contestarle algo cuando el tipo golpeó con su codo en las costillas a Alexander y lo jaló sin mucha fuerza del brazo.

-Vamos, Alec.

Se sentaron en la mesa que estaba junto al ventanal. Les daría frío después de un rato de estar sentados ahí. Me volteé y comencé a preparar lo que me habían pedido. De reojo miraba a las personas sentadas al lado del ventanal. Alexander sonreía de vez en cuando ligeramente y el tipo rubio seguía hablando mirando de vez en cuando hacia afuera. Puse una bandeja en el mostrador y llamé a Mary mientras dejaba los cafés sobre esta y me dirigía a tomar el panque.

-¿Qué quieres, bonito?

Sonreí de lado y dejé el panque sobre un plato para luego dejarlo en la bandeja. Moví el dedo indicé para que se acercara, me acerqué a ella por sobre el mostrador.

-Escúpele a uno de los cafés y dáselo al tipo rubio que está en la mesa del ventanal.

Me miró ladeando la cabeza para después dirigir la mirada a la mesa. No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Quien lo diría- dijo tomando la bandeja –Magnus Bane celoso.

Fruncí el ceño y ella sonrió tanto que me dieron ganas de despedirla en ese momento. Me recargué en el mostrador y observé de reojo como Mary dejaba las cosas sobre la mesa. El rubio le dijo un par de cosas y ella volvió rápidamente al mostrador. La miré enarcando una ceja, tenía una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

-El rubio es muy lindo- me susurró dejando la bandeja en el mostrador.

Bufé y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Deja de hacer pucheros y empieza a hacer un americano.- ordenó recargándose en el mostrador.

Bufé de nuevo y me puse a hacer la bebida. En cuanto la terminé la dejé sobre la mesa. Ella aún seguía sonriendo.

-Si no quitas esa cosa de tu cara voy a despedirte.

Su sonrisa se extendió un poco más.

-¿Sabes? Deberías cambiarle el nombre el local.- tomó la taza de café –Algo como, "Celoso Bane", quedaría perfecto.

Me guiñó un ojo y contenta se fue a dejar el café. Bufé y miré de nuevo hacia la mesa del ventanal. No sonreían mucho pero platicaban bastante. Los ojos de Alexander brillaban, incluso parecían más azules. Miré al rubio con el que platicaba. Suspiré y desvié la mirada. Era estúpido, yo no podía sentir celos. En primera apenas conocía a "ojos azules" hace un día y en segunda no había nada entre "ojos azules" y yo.

-¿Pero quién no querría algo conmigo?- farfullé mordiéndome los labios.

Saqué un panqué de vainilla de la vitrina y dándole la espalda a la mesa del ventanal comencé a comerlo en torpes mordidas. No eran celos lo que tenía, era simplemente que quería a Alexander para mí.

-¡Hey!- Mary comenzó a agitar las manos frente a mí –Estas comiéndote también el papel del panque.

Miré el panque, faltaba una parte del papel que lo decoraba. Abrí los ojos y paseé la lengua por mis dientes pero no había rastro de papel. Tal vez me lo había comido.

-Al parecer el rubio ya casi se va- dijo Mary distraídamente. –Y creo que tus celos se irán con él.

-No son celos.

Enarcó una ceja y puso los brazos en jarras en su cintura.

-¿Entonces qué es?

Dejé el panque mordido a un lado y me rasqué la mejilla con pereza.

-Yo lo vi primero.

-¿He?

Me encogí de hombro y cerré los ojos.

-Yo lo vi primero, es mío.

Soltó una risa y con la cabeza me señaló la mesa tras de mí. Volteé y vi al tipo rubio despedirse, para después, dirigirse a la puerta. Alexander en cambio sacó un libro de la mochila y comenzó a leerlo. Sonreí y mire a Mary feliz.

-Atiende a la gente mientras no estoy.- ordené mientras me dirigía a la mesa del otro.

Mary bufó pero no dijo nada más. Llegué a la mesa y me senté en la silla donde antes había estado el rubio. Alexander alzó la cabeza y en cuanto me vio volvió la mirada a su libro. Sonreí de lado.

-No me llamaste.

Frunció la boca levemente, como si se debatiera entre contestarme o no.

-No tengo tu número y…

-Claro que lo tienes- le corté rápidamente –Es más, apuesto a que lo estuviste viendo un buen rato mientras te debatías si llamarme o no.

Abrió los ojos como platos sin despegar la mirada del libro.

-Eres un egocéntrico.

-Y apuesto que aún así te gusto.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. Me recargué en la mesa acercándome un poco a él. Él cerró el libro y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Muchas cosas.- le sonreí y me acerqué un poco mas –Pero algunas no es bueno decirlas en voz alta en lugares públicos.

Sus mejillas tomaron un tono rojo y frunciendo el ceño desvió la mirada. Gruñó algo que no alcancé a escuchar. Jalé un mechón de cabello con dos dedos mientras pensaba un poco las cosas.

-Me gustas.

Tosió levemente mientras me miraba como si estuviera loco.

-Ten una cita conmigo.- dije en algo que parecía más una orden que una petición.

Arrugó la nariz.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-No tengo interés de una cita contigo.

Bufé levemente y giré la cabeza para ver hacia el mostrador.

-Estas mintiendo, mueres por decirme que sí.

Soltó una risa burlona pero no me giré a verlo.

-Deja de ser tan egocéntrico.

-Acepta tener una cita conmigo.

Suspiró y me giré a verlo. Apoyé mi cabeza entre mis manos esperando a que dijera algo.

-No tengo tiempo para citas- dijo guardando el libro en la mochila.

-Al menos tomar un café conmigo.

Se talló la cara con las manos y soltó un gruñido.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?

Lo miré sonriendo esperando a que dejara de tallarse la cara. Me miró enarcando una ceja mientras fruncía levemente la boca.

-Todo es culpa de tus ojos – me miró con duda por un momento –Si no fueran tan jodidamente hermosos no me gustarías y no estaría pidiéndote una cita con tanto esfuerzo.

-¿Te gustan todas las personas con ojos azules? – me preguntó recargándose un poco en la silla.

-No – le respondí sonriente –Me gustas tú – desvió la mirada mientras sus mejillas volvían a tomar un color rosado –Justo ahora, solo tengo ojos para ti y para tus ojos.

-Suenas como un verdadero mujeriego – dijo bufando – O como un psicópata que lo único que quiere es sacarme los ojos y ponerlos en una repisa encima de su chimenea.

-No tengo chimenea – dije negando con las manos –No encontré un departamento con una buena chimenea.

Negó con la cabeza como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo.

Estaba a punto de levantarse e irse pero lo jalé del brazo y lo obligué a sentarse de nuevo.

-Mira, ya no sé cómo dejártelo más claro. Quiero una cita contigo porque realmente me interesas. ¿De acuerdo?

Frunció el ceño y torció la boca mirándome pensativo.

-¿Es en serio?

-Créeme cuando digo que desde que te vi lo único que quiero es estamparte contra algo y besarte hasta quedarme o dejarte sin aire.

Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas de nueva cuenta.

-Tal vez…- comenzó dudoso

-Mañana – dije cortando su tartamudeo – A eso de las tres ¿Te parece? – antes de que pudiera responder me acerqué un poco más a él –Podemos vernos aquí y después ir a algún lugar.

Abrió la boca dispuesto a rebatir pero puse un dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo.

-Entonces te espero mañana aquí a las tres de la tarde.

Me levanté del asiento y lo miré desde arriba.

-Si tienes alguna duda, tienes mi número de celular.

Volvió a abrir la boca dispuesto a decir algo pero volví a poner un dedo sobre sus labios. Hizo un puchero molesto.

-Y un consejo- me acerqué a él rápidamente provocando que se pegara al respaldo de la silla –Solo es un consejo- le dije sonriendo.

Asintió con la cabeza lentamente, sus mejillas seguían igual de rojas. Me acerqué un poco más a él hasta quedar a la altura de su oreja.

-Deja de sonrojarte tan lindamente como ahora- susurré bajito acercándome un poco más –O no voy a poder controlarme y te besaré tan fuerte y profundamente que olvidaras hasta tu propio nombre y me suplicaras por más.

Me separé y volví a mi posición inicial viendo como agachaba el rostro lo más que podía. Tomó sus cosas con las manos algo temblorosas. Solté una pequeña risa y me recargué en la mesa levemente.

-No llegues tarde.

Sin responderme, tomó todas sus cosas y salió rápidamente del lugar. La campanilla de la entrada apenas estaba terminando de sonar cuando la puerta se cerró con un poco de violencia. Sonreí de oreja a oreja y me asomé levemente por el ventanal. Estaba caminando tan rápido que parecía un auto de carreras. Torcí un poco el cuello para poder ver el cielo. Aún a estas horas la nieve simplemente no aparecía. Mary me gritó para que fuera a ayudarla.

Con un movimiento de mano le quite importancia a lo que Mary me gritaba, me recargué en el ventanal y seguí viendo el cielo ganándome un insulto de su parte. Realmente quería que empezara a nevar. Pero, aun mayor que mi deseo por ver la nieve, quería besar a Alexander Lightwood. Besarlo hasta el cansancio.

* * *

.

.

!Ahí esta! Espero les haya gustado -w- a mi me gusto. Ahora si, !reviews!

**Mikuniru:**_T__enemos dos cosas en común. Café y malec. me alegra que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por el review y espero te guste este capítulo. _

**katy365:** _Me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que también te guste este capítulo. Muchas gracias por el review. Feliz Navidad a ti también. _

**martaad96**: _A tus ordenes, aquí esta la continuación. Espero que te guste. Me alegra mucho que te gustara tanto el fic. Muchas gracias por el review. __  
_

** : **_¿En serio? ¿Aún en tu trabajo estabas leyendo? Debería decirte que no pude evitar sonreír gracias a eso. Me alegra que te guste el fic y espero que te guste este capítulo. Muchas gracias por el review._

**Cassie:** _Thank you! por el review también. _

Bien, esperó que realmente les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y por las personas que leen aún si no dejan review.

Dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas. Si dejan un review me harán muy feliz. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.


	3. 21-12

Hola!

Yep, me retrase un día, Moraleja: nunca trabajen de traductores, es muy aburrido. Voy un atrasada con la historia así que le debo ganar al calendario y subir el siguiente capítulo hoy.

Disclaimer: Cazadores de sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son todos obra de Cassandra Clare. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**21/12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había nevado en la madrugada.

O eso habían dicho en el noticiario. Cuando lo escuché fui a asomarme por la ventana pero no había rastro alguno de nieve. Al parecer se había derretido. Maldita mala suerte que tenía.

-Te propongo un trato – comenzó Mary poniendo ambas manos en su cintura – ¿Lo aceptas?

Enarqué una ceja y suspiré. No me quedaba de otra más que aceptar.

-Dilo rápido.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia antes de hablar.

-Me quedare hasta las nueve y cerrare el lugar, pero, a cambio quiero un par de cosas. Me darás un informe detallado de tu cita con ese chico – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja –Y me dejaras irme temprano el día de navidad.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y analicé las opciones un momento.

-Entiendo el que quieras saber de mi cita, pero…- fruncí la boca un poco mirándola de pies a cabeza – ¿Para qué quieres salir temprano en navidad?

Ella tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo enredó en su dedo índice.

-Cosas de adultos.

Solté una sonora risa burlona.

-Como si tú hicieras cosas de adultos.- le dije sin dejar de reír.

Frunció el ceño y haciendo bolita el trapo que estaba en su mandil me lo aventó directo a la cabeza.

-¡Tú que sabes!

Me quité el trapo de la cabeza y seguí riendo por un par de minutos más.

-Dime la verdad y te dejare irte temprano ese día.

Arrugó la nariz mientras tronaba sus dedos nerviosamente. La miré enarcando una ceja esperando a que dijera algo.

-Tengo una cita- contestó bajito –Así que quiero estar lista desde temprano.

Recargué los codos en el mostrador y mi cabeza en mis manos para verla de nuevo durante un rato.

-¿Dónde lo conociste?

Volvió a tronar los dedos.

-Es amigo de una amiga.

-¿Una cita a ciegas?- arrugué la nariz y fruncí la boca –No vayas, puede ser peligroso.

Me miró enarcando una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mi? Tú eres el que hoy va a tener una cita con un tipo que no conoce. ¿Cómo sabes que no es asesino serial?

-¿En serio crees que ese chico podría ser un asesino?

Elevó los hombros y cerró los ojos en una clara expresión de que no sabía.

-A veces las apariencias engañan. Estaré bien, así que en navidad me iré temprano a casa.

Se dio la vuelta y recargo los codos y parte de su cuerpo en el mostrador. Miró hacia el techo y comenzó a tararear una canción.

-Bien- dije dándome por vencido –Pero asegúrate de enviar un remplazo para tu puesto si eres asesinada.

Soltó una risa burlona. Hoy no había mucha gente, apenas dos mesas estaban ocupadas. En una mesa había una chica leyendo un libro y en otra, dos chicas platicaban cosas triviales mientras comían. Giré el cuello y miré la hora en el reloj. Alexander estaba atrasado por cuarenta minutos.

-¿A qué hora lo citaste?

-Hace cuarenta minutos.

Fue su turno de torcer el cuello para mirar el reloj.

-¿A las tres?

Asentí con la cabeza mirando hacía el ventanal. Incluso había pocas personas en la calle.

-¿Por qué no lo llamas?

-No tengo su número.- torcí la boca mirando como un carro se estacionaba frente al ventanal –Mary, ve a decirle a ese idiota que no puede estacionarse ahí.

Mary miró por el ventanal y volví a elevar los hombros.

-Si en diez minutos aun no se va iré a gritarle un par de cosas.

Sonreí y comencé a cantar una canción en mi cabeza mientras veía cada par de minutos el reloj para después volver a mirar hacia el ventanal. ¿Por qué Alexander tardaba tanto en llegar? Suspiré mientras agachaba la cabeza. Ayer no parecía lo suficientemente disgustado como para no venir. Mary miraba de vez en cuando el auto afuera del lugar, el conductor aún estaba dentro del automóvil. Parecía dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza si no se movía.

Mary esperó un par de minutos más mientras veía el carro desde dentro con los brazos cruzados sobre en el pecho. Giró y torció un poco la cabeza para ver el reloj. Sonrío de oreja a oreja y me miró por unos segundos antes de guiñarme un ojo. Le sonreí también. Ella estaba a punto de ir a gritarle un par de cosas al dueño del carro. Se arregló un poco el cabello y salió del local. Por el ventanal pude ver que tocaba el cristal de la ventana del auto y cuando este descendió empezó a gritar varias cosas.

Unos minutos después el vehículo arrancó y se cambio de lugar. Sonreí satisfecho, desde dentro se podía ver que Mary también estaba orgullosa de sí misma. Miré el reloj de nuevo. Alexander estaba aún más atrasado. Bufé y suspiré por unos segundos antes de patear la parte baja del mostrador. Estaba enojado. Cuando Mary regresó yo aún pateaba el mostrador. Ella sonreía de oreja a oreja. No sabía si era porque logró que el auto se fuera o por otra cosa.

-¡Hey!- me gritó agitando las manos –Creo que te gustaría quitarte el mandil y salir un rato.

Ladeé la cabeza y enarqué una ceja.

-¿Por qué?

Elevó los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-Cierto chico de ojos azules parece debatirse si entrar o no, pensé que te interesaría ya que te gustan los pelinegros de ojos azules.

Me quité el mandil y lo aventé al suelo. Saqué una chaqueta de debajo del mostrador y me dirigí a la puerta. Pude escuchar una pequeña risa de parte de Mary. Ni siquiera le presté atención, abrí la puerta y salí lo más rápido que pude. Miré a ambos lados de la calle antes de verlo. Estaba recargado en la pared al lado de la puerta, mientras se mordía un poco la uña de su dedo índice. Tenía un abrigo negro que le llegaba a las rodillas y una gruesa bufanda enredada en el cuello. Sonreí y me acerqué a él.

-Llegas tarde.- alzó la mirada y me miró con ojos abiertos como platos –Una hora y cinco minutos tarde para ser exactos.

-Estaba a punto de entrar.

-Claro- le sonreí de oreja a oreja – ¿A dónde iremos?

Frunció el ceño y miró el piso arrugando la nariz.

-Tú me invitaste.

-Es cierto que te invite- acepté jalando un mechón de mi cabello –Pero si por mi fuera te llevaría a un lugar sin gente y te besaría, pero como se que ahora mismo no quieres eso te estoy dando a elegir.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, trató de subirse un poco la bufanda para cubrirlas

-Hay un concierto de una banda que me gusta, podríamos ir.

Lo pensé por unos segundos antes de contestar.

-No creo que podamos hablar mucho en un concierto.

Elevó los hombros y miró hacia la carretera.

-Vayamos a un parque después del concierto- le sugerí

Me miró con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-¿Y si es muy tarde cuando salgamos?

-Yo te cuidare- le sonreí de oreja a oreja – ¿Queda lejos el lugar?

Negó con la cabeza, me miró y con la cabeza señaló el lugar para donde debíamos ir. Metí las manos en las bolsas de mi chaqueta y comenzamos a caminar.

-¿Qué tipo de música toca la banda que te gusta?

-Rock.

Sonreí, al menos no escucharía música que no me agradara. Caminamos un par de calles en silencio hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un bar, había al menos unas quince personas formadas para poder entrar. Alexander me jaló de la ropa y me hizo apresurarme para formarnos en la fila. Enseguida dos chicas se posicionaron detrás de nosotros en la fila.

-¿No necesitamos boletos?

Alexander negó con la cabeza para después dar unos pequeños y suaves golpecitos a la bolsa de su abrigo.

-Yo ya tengo boletos.

-Así que todo esto ya estaba planeado.

Se sonrojó y miró hacia el lado contrario de donde yo estaba.

-No te creas tan especial.- gruñó entre dientes.

-Entonces, en lo que esperamos, ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a contarnos secretos?

Volteó a verme enarcando una ceja.

-¿En serio?

-Es la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo- conteste elevando los hombros –Por ejemplo, tengo un gato.

-Yo también tengo uno.

Le sonreí y él apenas y esbozo un amago de sonrisa.

-Se llama presidente miau.

-¿Quién le pone un nombre tan ridículo a su gato?

Fruncí el ceño.

-Es el mejor nombre que un gato pueda tener, el mismo lo eligió – me miró enarcando una ceja de nuevo –Además, apuesto a que tu gato tiene un nombre peor.

Torció la boca y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-¿Cómo se llama tu gato?

Me miró de reojo y frunció un poco más la boca. Murmuró algo que no alcancé a escuchar, le di una señal para que lo repitiera de nuevo. Bufó molesto y se acomodó el abrigo.

-Iglesia.

Solté una leve risa.

-Es mucho mejor que presidente miau.

-Lo dudo.

Me miró arrugando la nariz.

-Mi gato le patearía el trasero al tuyo.

-Dudo que eso pase- me miró frunciendo un poco más el ceño –Los gatos no tienden a dar patadas.

Dejó de fruncir el ceño, no tuvo expresión alguna en el rostro por algunos segundos para después soltar una sonora risa. Sonreí. La fila empezó a moverse y Alexander me jaló mientras aun soltaba una ligera risa.

-Será mejor no ir hasta el frente- me dijo aún jalándome –Tienden a ser unos salvajes y llega a doler.

Reí un poco. Entramos al lugar. Había una luz muy tenue pero aun así no tenía problemas en ver. Alexander me jaló hasta quedar en un lugar adecuado. Ni muy lejos ni muy cerca del escenario. La gente comenzó a llenar el lugar demasiado rápido.

-Estamos muy pegados para ser la primera cita- le susurré en el oído mientras las personas se empujaban un poco para tener algo más de espacio.

Alexander tosió levemente. Se quitó la bufanda y se abrió el abrigo. Empezaba a hacer calor en el lugar y la nueva gente que llegaba hacia que todo el ambiente se volviera más bochornoso. Cuatro tipos subieron al escenario, se presentaron y las guitarras empezaron a sonar, unos segundos después la batería y el bajo les acompañaba. Miré a Alexander, parecía realmente feliz. La voz del cantante empezó y los instrumentos lo complementaban perfectamente.

La gente había empezado a corear las canciones y algunos a saltar y empujarse provocando que yo me pegara más a Alexander. La canción que tocaban en ese momento acabo. El cantante dijo un par de cosas sobre la siguiente canción. Unas chicas empezaron a gritar muy agudamente detrás de nosotros. Alexander se llevó las manos a los oídos y miró a las chicas frunciendo el ceño. Me giré un poco y le solté una patada a una de las chichas chillonas. Me gane una sonrisa de parte de mi acompañante. Las guitarras volvieron a sonar.

-¡Dance, dance!- gritó el bajista y las personas empezaron a gritar.

La canción hablaba sobre las oportunidades y algo sobre una sola noche. Alexander cerró los ojos mientras bailaba y movía la cabeza un poco al ritmo de la música, su cabello estaba un poco pegado en su nuca por el sudor. Vi sus labios moverse al mismo tiempo que el vocalista cantaba. Me mordí los labios un poco. Una de las chicas que estaban detrás de nosotros volvió a chillar y gritarle cosas de amor al bajista. Volví la mirada al escenario. Todos ahí parecían darlo todo.

-_Amor_- cantó el guitarrista casi deletreándolo.

Tomé a Alexander por los hombros, él abrió los ojos rápidamente y me miró expectante, lo obligue a caminar hacia atrás chocando con un par de personas que gruñeron por el contacto. Lo pegué a la pared y antes de que pudiera empezar a insultarme me acerqué a él y rudamente lo bese en los labios. Soltó un quejido de sorpresa. Mordí su labio inferior y él abrió la boca mientras yo aproveché y metí mi lengua en busca de la suya. Recibí un par de leves golpes en el estomago.

Me separé de él y lo miré a los ojos pero él tenía la vista en mis labios. Sonreí. En ese momento sonaban solamente las guitarras. Me acerqué a él más lentamente que la primera vez y volví a besarlo. Esta vez abrió la boca sin que yo se lo pidiera y enredó su lengua con la mía. Lo tomé por la nuca y profundice un poco mas nuestro beso. Con la rodilla separé sus piernas y me acomodé pegándolo un poco más a la pared. Jaló de mi ropa y me pegó todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo. La gente seguía gritando y cantando a nuestro alrededor.

Succioné su lengua y apenas y pude escuchar un quejido suyo que era opacado por la música. Mordí su lengua y enseguida su labio inferior antes de separarme apenas por unos milímetros de él. La voz aguda del cantante invadió todo el lugar y la intensidad de las luces descendió hasta estar casi en la obscuridad. Alexander me jaló por la nuca y me beso sin abrir los labios. Puse mis manos en su cintura y moví mis labios contra los suyos. Una persona me empujo levemente y el contacto entre nosotros se rompió.

Aun en la oscuridad pude ver sus ojos azules brillar. Acerqué mi boca a su oreja y mordí un poco su lóbulo, segundos después baje un poco la cabeza y mordí levemente su cuello. Soltó un ahogado gemido en mi oreja. Las luces volvieron a ser aceptables para la vista y Alexander me empujó para que dejara de estar sobre él. Choqué contra una persona que me empujo de nuevo hacia él, puse mis brazos sobre su cabeza en la pared para evitar golpearle. Me miró mordiéndose los labios.

-Vámonos – gritó para que su voz apenas y se escuchara.

Nos abrimos paso entre la gente a empujones y salimos del lugar casi sin aliento. Aún afuera las voces y gritos se seguían escuchando, pero el cambio era obvio. Los oídos me zumbaban un poco y el cambio brusco de temperatura hizo que deseara tener algo más que una chaqueta. Alexander se cerró el abrigó y se enredó la bufanda en el cuello. Tenía envidia de su abrigo y de su bufanda, parecían tibios y acogedores.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- le pregunté viendo hacia el cielo.

Ya estaba obscureciendo.

-¿No querías ir al parque?- me preguntó sin mirarme.

-Podríamos comprar comida que no sea necesario comerla sentado.

Soltó una leve risa y se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo. Nos miramos por un momento. Tenía las mejillas rojas, al igual que sus labios.

-Con tal de que no sean hot dogs o pizza- dijo jalándome de la ropa para que empezara a caminar.

-¿Qué tienes contra ellos?- pregunté buscando una tienda cercana.

-La carne de las salchichas es de dudosa procedencia así que no me fio de esa comida, y la pizza me tiene harto desde hace poco.

Me llevé un dedo a los labios como si estuviera pensando mucho las cosas.

-¿Qué tal un café?

-¿No te cansas del café a pesar de trabajar en una cafetería?

Elevé los hombros para después negar con la cabeza.

-Siempre me ha gustado el café y me agrada mi trabajo, así que, ¿Vamos por un café?

Me miró por unos momentos como si estuviera decidiendo si golpearme o no. Suspiró y se encogió un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza. Lo jalé del brazo y lo obligué a caminar rápidamente a una cafetería que había visto apenas a una calle. Gruñó levemente tratando de que lo soltara. Entramos a la cafetería mientras aún los seguía jalando. Una chica en el mostrador nos recibió con una sonrisa.

-Te gusta el cappuccino ¿No?- le pregunté mirándolo mientras el solo asentía con la cabeza –Dos, por favor.

La chica asintió entendiendo enseguida.

-¿Cómo sabes lo del cappuccino?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Secretos de baristas.

-Hablas como si hacer café fuera un arte- me dijo gruñendo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Es un arte. ¿Acaso tu puedes hacer un cappuccino con la suficiente espuma como para que la cuarta parte de…

-Ya- me cortó alzando un par de dedos –Me retracto.

Sonreí satisfecho, la chica tardó un par de minutos en darnos nuestras bebidas. Le di el dinero y le sonreí ganándome una sonrisa de su parte. Me dio mi recibo, mi cambio y una servilleta con algo grabado. Tomé mi vaso de bebida y le di el suyo a Alexander. Salimos de la tienda. Afuera el clima se estaba volviendo más frío. Agradecí tener el vaso caliente entre mis manos para que no se congelaran.

-Le gustaste a esa chica- comentó Alexander calentado sus manos con el vaso.

-Tiende a pasar- le dije tratando de probar el café –Soy lo suficientemente guapo.

Bufó y comenzó a caminar soltando un insulto hacia mi persona. Caminamos por un buen rato sin hablar, hasta que llegamos al parque. No había mucha gente y estaba obscureciendo cada vez más. El frío también estaba aumentando. Alexander se fue a sentar en una banca cercana que estaba sola, lo seguí y me senté a su lado dándole otro trago a mi bebida.

-Entonces- dije sin mirarlo –Te dieron celos por culpa de la chica.

Tosió un poco y miró al lado contrario de donde yo me encontraba.

-Puras ilusiones tuyas- me dijo dándole un sorbo a su café.

Me recargué en el respaldo y tomé un largo trago del café.

-No parecían ilusiones.

-Lo son.

Me encogí de hombros y miré a las pocas personas que pasaban. Había un perro a unos metros buscando cosas entre la basura y una pareja de ancianos caminaba lentamente en dirección contraria a la que habíamos llegado. Suspiré y dejé el vaso sobre la banca mientras frotaba y soplaba mis manos para después ponerlas sobre mi cara que parecía estar congelándose. Alexander me miró de reojo sin dejar de darle tragos a su bebida.

-Fuiste muy idiota al salir sin bufanda o algo más abrigador que esa chaqueta.

Solté una pequeña risa, eso era justamente lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Me miró un rato mas, dejo el vaso en la banca, se quitó la bufanda y me la enredo en el cuello rápidamente. Lo miré ladeando la cabeza.

-Ni una palabra- advirtió tomando su café de nuevo –Lo hice para que no te mueras de frío y me acusen de asesinato.

Sonreí y me acerqué a él, me quité la bufanda y antes de que pudiera decirme algo pasé el pedazo de tela por su cuello y después por el mío, le hice un pequeño nudo y quedamos demasiado juntos. Miró el nudo de la bufanda y después mis ojos con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Por qué haces algo como esto?

Hice un mohín e ignore su pregunta. Tomé mi café y le di un largo trago. Fue como si el líquido me calentara los intestinos, que seguramente, también estaban fríos, tal vez se estaban congelando y por eso el frío no se iba. Alexander me dio un golpe en el estomago mientras le daba un tragó a su bebida. Tenía las mejillas totalmente rojas.

-¿Qué te dije sobre sonrojarte de esa forma?

Me miró enarcando un ceja, segundos después pareció recordar todo, agachó la cabeza y alboroto su cabello para que cubriera un poco su rostro. Jalé su rostro por el mentón para obligarlo a verlo.

-Realmente quiero besarte- le dije acercándome un poco a sus labios.

Quitó mi mano de su mentón y movió la cabeza para que no me fuera posible besarlo.

-¿Así les hablas a todas tus conquistas?

-No- miré el cielo por unos momentos antes de seguir –A la mayoría solo les digo un montón cosas bonitas por un rato y a las horas los tengo en la cama gimiendo mi nombre.

Frunció el ceño molesto y arrugó la nariz.

-Intenta con alguien más entonces, yo no voy a caer como todos esos.

Sonreí y le di el ultimo tragó al café, jugué con el vaso un momento antes de aventarlo al bote de basura que estaba más cerca sin pararme.

-Lo sé, tú no eres como todos los demás.- me miró enarcando una ceja -Tú eres mucho más difícil.

-Deberías buscarte a alguien más- me dijo sin mirarme –No voy a caer en tus juegos y mucho menos me tendrás en tu cama gimiendo tu nombre.

Iba a decir algo pero me miró con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de molestia absoluta.

-Lárgate a jugar con alguien más.

Le sonreí y acaricié su cabello.

-Si solo quisiera jugar ya me hubiera ido desde que te besé- esta vez sus mejillas no se sonrojaron –Aunque la idea de tenerte en mi cama gimiendo no me desagrada eso no es lo que quiero contigo. Quiero algo más, mucho mejor que eso.

-¿Qué?- pregunto como si le diera igual lo que yo dijera.

-A ti.

Enarcó una ceja y torció la boca como si mi respuesta hubiera sido horrible.

-Te quiero completamente para mí, que seas totalmente mío, en todos los sentidos.

-Es la cosa más cursi y cliché que he escuchado.- solté una risa –Eres un completo mujeriego ¿Cierto? Al principio decías puras cosas de mis ojos y ahora dices cosas sobre pertenecerte…

-Al principio solo había visto tus ojos los cuales me encantaron, hace unos momentos te besé y quiero que seas mío.

Suspiró y desvió la mirada, al igual que yo aventó su vaso de café vacio al bote cercano.

-A ti te gustaron los besos tanto como a mí- dije lamiéndome los labios.

Me miró retadoramente, sonreí y tomando su mentón con una mano me acerqué y le di un beso en los labios. Soltó un quejido de molestia y cortó el beso moviendo la cabeza hacia el lado contrario.

-¡Eres imposible!

Solté y risa y jalándolo del abrigo lo obligué a acercarse a mí.

-Sal conmigo.

-No- me contestó enseguida.

-¿Por qué no?

-Lo único que quieres es alguien con quien divertirte y yo no voy a ser tu juguete.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que quiero algo más?

Se encogió de hombros un poco cerrando los ojos.

-Puedes decir todo lo que quieras, no voy a aceptar salir contigo.

Torcí la boca mirándolo a los ojos, el me devolvía la mirada sin dudar. El frío parecía haber llegado a su punto máximo y aún así no había rastro alguno de nieve. El cielo estaba completamente obscuro.

-Pruébame por una semana, sal conmigo por una semana como prueba, si aún así no quieres estar conmigo al final, te dejare en paz.

Bufó y miró hacia otro lado.

-Eso también es muy cursi y cliché.

Le sonreí y acaricié su mejilla.

-¿Por favor?

Soltó un largo suspiró. Torció la boca varias veces en unos segundos antes de volver a mirarme.

-Una semana solamente y en cuanto se termine me dejaras en paz. ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo prometo- dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

Soltó un nuevo suspiro y sacó su celular para ver la hora. Frunció un poco el ceño al ver la pantalla desbloqueada con la hora en el centro. Tomé el celular y antes de que pudiera decir algo más besé sus labios sin mucha fuerza. Soltó un quejido de disgusto. Sonreí aún mientras lo besaba antes de hacerme un poco hacia atrás para terminar con el contacto. Me tomó por el cuello y me jaló hacia el profundizando el beso. Lamí su labio inferior para después mordisquearlo.

Abrió un poco la boca y su lengua busco la mía casi al instante. Jalándolo por la cintura lo acerqué un poco más a mí. Succionó mi lengua mientras la mano que no estaba de su cintura acaricia un poco su cabello. Mordí su lengua y él soltó un quejido ahogado. Su lengua y la mía volvieron a entrelazarse. Solté un ligero gemido ahogado. Alexander enredo sus brazos en mi cuello y quedamos completamente juntos. Podría decirse que si moría en ese mismo instante no me importaría.

Alexander se separó levemente de mí mientras tomaba todo el aire que podía. Dejé pequeños besos en sus mejillas antes de volver a besar sus labios. Sus brazos seguían alrededor de mi cuello mientras sus dedos se hundían en mi cabello. Seguramente mí peinado ya estaba arruinado. Me separé de él un poco para poder besarle la oreja, mordí su lóbulo y soltó un levé quejido en mi oreja antes de morderme el también la oreja.

-Tengo que ir a casa- susurró en mi oído.

Me separé de él y lo miré mientras le acariciaba las mejillas.

-Solo un par de besos más.

Frunció los labios y el ceño.

-Ahora, Magnus.

Bufé y volví a besarle, jaló mi cabello para que me detuviera.

-Matas todo el clima romántico, Alexander.

Me miró sonriendo de lado.

-Justamente eso es lo que quiero hacer.

Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué para después atrapar su labio inferior con mis dientes, lo mordí con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria. Quitó sus brazos de mi cuello y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¿Vendrás mañana al café?

-No- contestó frunciendo el ceño.

-Por favor.

Bufó molesto y sacando la cabeza de la unión que teníamos con la bufanda se levanto rápidamente.

-Mi casa está cerca así que me iré solo.

-¿Qué tan cerca?- pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Tres cuadras, casi cuatro.

-Demasiado lejos, te acompañare.

Me miró bufando y frunciendo el ceño. Me levanté y lo jalé por la cintura acercándolo a mí. Frunció tanto el ceño que se le formó una arruga en la frente. Le di un leve beso en los labios antes de soltarlo. Me saqué la bufanda para ponérsela.

-Quédatela- dijo rápidamente –Podrías morir de frío si empieza a nevar.

Miré el cielo torciendo la boca.

-No creo que caiga nieve ahora, aunque me encantaría que pasara.

Movió la mano quitándole importancia a mis palabras.

-Me largo, será mejor que hagas lo mismo.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, saqué su celular de la bolsa de mi pantalón y me llamé a mi mismo para después guardar mi número en su agenda de contactos. Alexander no caminaba muy rápido así que con correr un poco pude llegar hasta él. Me puse frente a él y le tendí el celular. Abrió los ojos como platos y me lo quito rápidamente para guardarlo en abrigo.

-¿Me llamaras?

-No tengo tu número.

-Hmm, entonces tendré que llamarte yo.

Sonrío de lado y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Elevé los hombros y lo jalé de la ropa.

-Espera mi llamada con ansias- le dije antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Escuché su quejido de disgusto antes de que me jalara el cabello y respondiera el beso. Sus labios estaban tibios y sus mejillas estaban frías. Su lengua era caliente al igual que la mía. Mordió mi lengua y un montón de sensaciones recorrieron mi cuerpo. Que importaba si aún no nevaba, podía morir en ese instante y sería absolutamente feliz.

* * *

.

.

Lamento no poder contestar review ahora. .w. Estoy apurada. Espero les haya gustado. Solo esperen por el siguiente!

Dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review me harán muy feliz.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER


	4. 22-12

**Hola!** yep, estoy muuuy atrasada. Espero me perdonen y disfruten de este capítulo. Quería darle mas énfasis a los sentimientos de Magnus así que este capítulo trata sobre eso.

Disclaimer: Cazadores de sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen son todos obra de Cassandra Clare. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia

* * *

**22/12**

**.**

**.**

Ayer no había nevado. Según el noticiero de la mañana iba a nevar hoy en la noche.

Miré la pantalla del celular por enésima vez. Ese pequeño recuadro para redactar un mensaje era un desafío enorme para mí. Miré hacia el ventanal, estaba comenzando a obscurecer y Alexander aún no había aparecido.

-Espero impaciente.

Alcé la mirada y vi a Mary mirándome con boca un poco torcida.

-¿Qué cosa esperas?

Rodó los ojos y suspiro como si estuviera cansada de verme.

-Tu cita con el chico, ¿Qué tal te fue?

Alcé los hombros, tomé el teléfono y dando media vuelta le di la espalda. Bufó molesta, escuche sus rápidos pasos y casi enseguida la tuve frente a mí.

-No escaparas de esta, Magnus Bane.

Suspiré y revolví mi cabello un poco. La atmósfera era silenciosa, incluso los clientes que había no hacían mucho ruido. Tal vez debía instalar unas bocinas y así poder poner algo de música en situaciones como esta.

-Fuimos a un concierto.

Asintió con la cabeza a la vez que su mano hacia un gesto para que continuara.

-Me gustó la banda, tocan rock, me hubiera gustado saber el nombre.

Rodó los ojos y bufó mientras ponía las manos en su cintura.

-Hubo una canción que me gusto mucho, a la mitad de esa canción lo estampé contra la pared y lo besé.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo necesario y su boca formó una enorme sonrisa.

-Sigue, sigue.

Suspiré, bloqueé la pantalla del celular y me recargue en el mostrador.

-Nos besamos como por una canción y media. Después fuimos a comprar un café y de ahí al parque.

-¿Y después?

Moví la mano ligeramente indicándole que no diría más. Se acercó unos pasos a mí y me pateó en la rodilla. Aunque no fue mucha fuerza fue suficiente para que alzara el pie y la mirara con el ceño fruncido.

-Continua hasta el final- me ordenó tajantemente.

-Lo besé de nuevo y le pedí que saliera conmigo- me miró expectantemente por un rato hasta que me animé a seguir –Y no acepto.

Su boca formó una "o" perfecta.

-Lo lamento tanto, Magnus.

Sonreí y le guiñé un ojo.

-Después lo convencí de que saliera conmigo por una semana como prueba, y aceptó.

Enseguida su expresión cambió, dio un par de aplausos y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sonreí un poco y miré hacia el ventanal. Estaba empezando a caer un poco de lo que parecía aguanieve.

-¿Entonces estas en un reto?

-Algo así- respondí alzando los hombros –Tengo que lograr que quiera algo realmente serio conmigo en esta semana.

Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y analizó las cosas por un momento. Parecía incluso más ilusionada que yo.

-¿Crees poder lograrlo?

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y le sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Soy Magnus Bane.

Pareció satisfecha con eso. Miró por sobre mi hombro y se apresuró a ir hacia una mesa. Desbloqueé el celular y enseguida volvió el recuadro para redactar un mensaje. Lo pensé por unos momentos. Que contras y que ventajas tenía lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Miré la hora en la esquina de la pantalla. Ya pasaban de las siete. Miré hacía el ventanal y la creciente obscuridad me confirmaba que esa era la hora. Suspiré y redacté el mensaje. Busqué el número para el destinatario y lo repasé una última vez.

"_No llegaste._

_Magnus."_

Sin dudar apreté el botón de enviar. La pantalla cargó por un momento antes de que el mensaje desapareciera. Sonreí y bloqueando la pantalla de nuevo dejé el celular en el mostrador. Me giré y miré a Mary, después a los clientes. Solo había un chico que no quitaba la vista de su celular y un señor mayor que tomaba un té a sorbos pequeños.

-Mary- llamé casi desganado –Cambia el letrero de la entrada.

Mary asintió con la cabeza y sonriéndole al hombre mayor se dirigió a la entrada. Tomó el letrero que decía abierto y le dio vuelta para que anunciara que estaba cerrado. Miré el celular por unos minutos, volví a mirar hacia el ventanal. Estaba un poco cansado, lo único que quería era que empezara a nevar. Pero en vez de eso solo había esa maldita aguanieve. Cerré los ojos y el celular empezó a sonar.

Abrí los ojos casi al instante y miré el aparato. La pantalla bloqueada avisaba que había un mensaje nuevo. Lo tomé rápidamente y lo desbloqueé lo más rápido que pude. Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Antes de abrirlo respiré un par de veces tratando de controlarme. Debía de ser calculador, debía pensar con la cabeza. Inhalé y exhalé un par de veces antes de abrir el mensaje.

"_Compras navideñas._

_Alec."_

Sonreí, me había respondido. Miré el reloj y mi sonrisa se ensancho, me había respondido en menos de cuatro minutos. Presioné con mi dedo la parte de la pantalla que decía "responder". En seguida el cuadro para redactar el mensaje apareció. Toqué las letras necesarias lo más rápido que pude y le di un último vistazo antes de enviarlo.

"_¿Compraste mi regalo de navidad?_

_Magnus."_

Dejé el celular en el mostrador, me di la vuelta y miré hacia la mesa que Mary atendía. El chico se levantó y dándole un billete a Mary se fue del lugar sin decir nada. El celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Miré el reloj con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me había contestado en menos de tres minutos. Desbloqué la pantalla y abrí el mensaje.

"_¿Debería darte algo? _

_No lo mereces._

_Alec."_

Torcí la boca e hice un puchero. De nuevo toqué la parte para responderle y rápidamente sin fijarme si había escrito todo correctamente lo envié.

"_Soy tu novio, merezco un regalo._

_Magnus."_

Cuando alcé la vista del celular pude notar que Mary me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No tuvo que decir nada y yo no tuve que decirle nada. Ella sabía, o al menos presentía, lo que pasaba. El celular sonó de nuevo.

"_No somos novios_

_Alec."_

Sonreí, casi podía imaginar a Alexander sonrojando mientras leía mi último mensaje y escribía la respuesta. Volví a teclear todas las letras rápidamente para escribir el mensaje. Le di una checada rápida y lo envié.

"_Desde ayer estamos saliendo. _

_Eres mi novio._

_Magnus."_

Mary se acercó y recargándose en el mostrador trató de ver que era lo que escribía. Me hice hacía atrás rápidamente y ella bufó molesta por eso. El celular vibró de nuevo en mi mano. Mary sonrió antes de comenzar a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

-Respóndele rápido.

Rodé los ojos y miré el teléfono. Desbloqué la pantalla y abrí el mensaje.

"_Idiota" _

Solté una risa y miré el mensaje por unos momentos antes de decidirme a contestarle. Esta vez escribí las cosas un poco más lento. Lo revisé y cuando estuve seguro de lo que causaría apreté el botón de enviar.

"_No parecías pensar eso ayer mientras nos besábamos._

_En el concierto y en el parque. _

_Magnus."_

Me imaginé a Alexander mirando el celular con odio y un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas. No pude evitar soltar una risa sonora. El cliente y Mary me miraron dudosos. Me volteé y puse una mano en mi boca para aminorar el sonido de mi risa. El celular vibró de nuevo. Casi al instante abrí el mensaje.

"_Tu tampoco parecías pensar algo. _

_Fue el shock del momento._

_Alec."_

El señor se levantó de su mesa y caminó en dirección hacia el mostrador. Con una mirada le indiqué a Mary que lo atendiera. Ella me miró frunciendo el ceño y dando zancadas llegó hasta el mostrador. Apreté las letras de nuevo y rápidamente envié el mensaje.

"_Si hubieras venido te habría hecho tener muchos más shocks como ese. _

_Magnus"_

Mary le cobró al señor y esté después de dirigirnos una sonrisa se retiró del lugar a paso lento. El celular no tardó más de veinte segundos en volver a vibrar. Miré la respuesta

"_¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero eso?_

_Alec."_

-¿Qué tanto escribes?- preguntó Mary algo enojada.

Le sonreí y guardé el celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

-Nada- le contesté –Toma tus cosas y veté.

-¿No harás el corte? ¿No checaras cuanto se vendió?

Saqué el celular y lo moví frente a su rostro.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Suspiró cansada y se quito el mandil para dejarlo bajo el mostrador. Tomó una mochila y se metió al cuarto trasero. Suspiré y volví al celular. Releí el mensaje de Alexander.

"_Es una simple corazonada de que te gustan tanto mis besos como a mí me gustan los tuyos. _

_No intentes negarlo, Alexander. _

_Magnus."_

Mary salió del cuarto un par de minutos después, con la playera de la cafetería en la mano izquierda y un grueso abrigo azul en la mano derecha. Me miró sonriente mientras metía la playera en la mochila.

-¿Te contesto?

El celular vibró en el mostrador dándole su respuesta a Mary. Lo tomé y sin importarme el bufido que ella soltó, miré el mensaje.

"_Eres un egocéntrico. _

_Alec."_

Mary farfulló algo entre dientes. Tomé las llaves del local y las guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Comencé a caminar sin dejar de escribir la respuesta al mensaje de Alexander.

"_Apuesto que aún así te gusto. _

_Apuesto también que ahora mismo lo único que deseas es que te besé como anoche. _

_Magnus."_

Metí el celular al bolsillo de mi pantalón y saqué las llaves. Apagué la luz del lugar y Mary salió detrás de mí. Cerré la puerta y le metí los seguros y el candando a la puerta. Mary me miró por un par de segundos con el ceño fruncido antes de suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

-¿Realmente te gusta tanto ese chico?

Enarqué una ceja y la mire expectante por un momento. Ella negó con la cabeza y se acomodó el abrigo.

-Llevó trabajando contigo dos años y medio, te he visto ir en busca de varias personas pero siempre te aburrían cuando conseguías un beso de ellos o lograbas llevártelos a la cama.- explicó calmadamente sin mirarme –Ya conseguiste algo de este chico pero aún así sigues tras de él. ¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso estas celosa?

Su cara formó una mueca de asco extremadamente graciosa, unos segundos después empezó a negar con las manos y la cabeza.

-Qué asco- dijo sacando la lengua y haciendo un gesto como si fuera a vomitar –Solo lo decía porque este chico no parece estar realmente interesado y tú pareces estar realmente interesado ¿Me explico?

Sentí el celular vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Mary estaba esperando a que dijera algo.

-No lo sé- dije simplemente –Solo sé que realmente quiero algo con Alexander, cueste lo que cueste.

Negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

-Si no fueras el gran Magnus Bane, diría que te estás enamorando, mi querido amigo.

Solté una risa y me encogí de hombros. Saqué el celular del bolsillo y abrí el mensaje para ver la respuesta de Alexander.

"_¿Y qué harás si te digo que quiero que me beses como anoche ahora mismo?_

_Alec."_

Sonreí y me lamí los labios. Escribí la respuesta rápidamente, le di un vistazo y apreté la tecla de enviar.

"_Podría ir ahora mismo a buscarte y besarte hasta que pierdas la conciencia o la respiración. _

_Lo que sea que pierdas primero._

_Magnus"_

Mary carraspeó un poco para que le pusiera atención. Se acomodó de nuevo el abrigó y se puso la mochila en un brazo.

-Ese chico- dijo mirándome seriamente –Va a ser tu perdición.

Antes de que pudiera responderle me dio un beso en la mejilla y pronunciando una despedida en un susurro se fue a paso rápido. Suspiré y caminé un par de pasos antes de llegar a la puerta negra que estaba cruzando el ventanal de la cafetería. La abrí y me metí, cerré la puerta y comencé a subir la escalera que estaba frente a mí. En cuanto llegué hasta arriba metí la llave a la cerradura de la puerta. Al parecer mi vecino de abajo aún no había llegado.

Entré a mi departamento y cerré la puerta con llave. Nunca nadie me molestaba pero no estaba de mas ponerle la llave, me daba un poco mas de seguridad de que nadie podría molestarme. Atravesé la sala y fui hasta la cocina. Presidente Miau estaba dormido sobre la mesa. Me acerqué a él y le acaricié detrás de las orejas. Soltó un ligero maullido pero no se despertó. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar de nuevo.

"_No creo que puedas hacer eso. _

_Mejor suerte para la próxima._

_Alec."_

Sonreí y me fui directo a mi cuarto. En cuanto llegué aventé el celular a la cama. Me quite la ropa y la dejé toda amontonada en el suelo. Saqué algo de ropa más cómoda para dormir. Me la puse, encendí la televisión y puse el canal de noticias antes de aventarme a la cama. Tomé el celular y escribí la contestación al mensaje.

"_No me retes, Alexander. _

_Por cierto, ¿Ya tienes mi regalo?_

_Magnus."_

Cambié los canales al azar hasta quedar de nuevo en las noticias. No había nada bueno en la televisión en esos días. El celular vibró sobre mi abdomen. Lo tomé y miré la contestación.

"_Dado que eres un completo egocéntrico y hasta cierto punto vanidoso._

_¿Qué tal un espejo?_

_Alec."_

Solté una risa, miré el reloj del celular. No era tarde pero empezaba a darme algo de sueño. Apreté un par de cosas y empecé a escribir la contestación. La miré y la envié antes de volver a prestar mi atención en el noticiario.

"_Tengo miles de esos en casa. _

_¿Qué tal si me haces un privado?_

_Magnus"_

Dejé de nuevo el celular en mi abdomen. Puse atención a las noticias que la chica decía. Al parecer había comenzado a nevar. Miré hacia la ventana pero las cortinas no me dejaban ver hacia afuera. Estaba a punto de levantarme para correrlas pero el celular empezó a vibrar. Lo tomé y abrí el mensaje de Alexander.

"_Egocéntrico, acosador, mujeriego, idiota y pervertido._

_¿Algo más que agregar a la lista?_

_Alec."_

Sonreí y sin tardarme escribí la respuesta y la envié.

"_Si, olvidaste mencionar terriblemente atractivo y besos absolutamente fabulosos. _

_Magnus"_

Dejé el celular a un lado mío en la cama y me levanté algo perezoso. Quería ver la nieve caer. Antes de que diera siquiera un paso el celular comenzó a vibrar y a sonar de nuevo. Me tiré en la cama y tomé el teléfono entre mis manos.

"_Egocéntrico, acosador, mujeriego, idiota, pervertido y MENTIROSO._

_Creo que la lista ahora está completa._

_Alec."_

Reí un momento y miré el techo por unos minutos. Volví a mirar la pantalla del celular y escribí la respuesta.

"_Debes venir mañana a la cafetería. _

_Tengo unas ganas terriblemente inmensas de besarte. _

_Magnus"_

Dejé el celular sobre mi pecho y miré de nuevo el techo. Traté de encontrarle formas a la textura irregular del techo pero no pude concentrarme lo suficiente. Recordé las palabras de Mary. Tal vez y era verdad. Tal vez Alexander sería mi perdición. El celular comenzó a vibrar de nuevo.

"_Estaré ahí mañana. _

_Alec."_

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y me acomodé en la cama. Rodé sobre mi mismo hasta terminar acostado boca abajo. Miré de nuevo el mensaje en la pantalla del celular. Tal vez Mary podría tener razón pero en ese momento no me importaba en lo absoluto.

Alexander Lightwood podría ser mi perdición total. Pero estaba jodidamente feliz por eso.

* * *

.

.

.

Estoy en huelga de review. Estaba. Luego vi que mucha gente puso esta historia como favorita y a mi como autor favorito y me animé a seguir escribiendo.

Tengo un maldito sueño inmenso así que lamento no poder contestar reviews ahora. Los contestare en el siguiente.

Dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas. Si dejan un review Alec dejara de ser timido y le hará un privado a Magnus.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER


	5. 23-12

**Hola!** yep, de nuevo atrasada. Lamento mucho el retraso. Las cosas se me amontonaron y no había podido escribir la continuación. Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son todos obra de Cassandra Clare. Esta obra es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**23/12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No había visto la nieve que cayó en la noche.

Después del último mensaje de Alexander me quedé dormido. Me había despertado con un mensaje de él que me deseaba buenas noches. Cuando desperté y corrí a la ventana para ver si aún seguía nevando solo me encontré con rastros de nieve en la banqueta y sobre algunos coches que estaban estacionados. De nuevo no había podido ver la nieve. Me di cuenta que Presidente Miau no estaba en el departamento. Supuse que él si había visto la nieve.

Hoy era el día de la gente apresurada. Venían pedían un café, un chocolate o un té y pagando rápidamente, se iban del lugar. Todos parecían preocupados. La mayoría, supuse, estaría haciendo compras navideñas de último momento. Mary lucía estresada, algunas de las personas que llegaban apresuradas se ponían a decirle cosas para que hiciera más rápido su trabajo. Incluso a mi me daban ganas de aventarles la bebida caliente en la cara.

-Mary- le llamé algo cansado – ¿Te enojaras si te dejo sola un rato?

Volteó a mirarme con el ceño extremadamente fruncido y las manos en puños a cada lado de su cintura.

-Escúchame bien, Magnus- dijo calmadamente cerrando los ojos mientras alzaba el dedo índice señalándome –Si te atreves a dejarme sola con toda esa bola de gente maleducada que viene hoy de a montón a comprar café- tomó aire y me miró sin dejar de fruncir el ceño –Yo misma te pateare el trasero tan fuerte que no podrás caminar por un mes y si eso no es suficiente, también te castrare.

Le sonreí y puse un dedo sobre su frente.

-Si sigues arrugando así el ceño, te saldrás arrugas, querida.

Apartó mi mano de un manotazo y bufó un par de insultos a mi persona. La campanilla de la puerta sonó y ella y yo comenzamos a sobarnos las sienes. Era hora de volver al trabajo y soportar a la gente maleducada. La escuché bufar de nuevo y darme una leve patada. Abrí los ojos y miré hacia el frente. Ahí estaba Alexander, mirándome como si se preguntara si realmente era yo. Al lado de él estaba el tipo rubio de la otra vez y una chica pelirroja al lado de este.

Mary farfulló algo y se adelantó un par de pasos y les pidió que le dijeran que querían ordenar. Alexander me miraba algo tenso, mordiéndose los labios de vez en cuando para luego mirar a sus acompañantes. De alguna forma entendí un poco lo que quería decir. Pidieron unos cafés y se fueron a sentar a la mesa que había casi al fondo del lugar. Miré la orden que habían hecho y dando media vuelta comencé a preparar las bebidas.

-¿Pasó algo con ese chico?- preguntó Mary a mis espaldas.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-No te saludó.

Solté una pequeña risa y me volteé para entregarle uno de los cafés que había terminado. Lo tomó y me miró seria.

-No pasó nada, solo que ahora no es el momento correcto.

Levantó una ceja mirándome como si no entendiera las cosas. Me giré y continué preparando la bebida. Cuando volví a voltearme para entregarle la bebida a Mary estaba se encontraba apenas a unos centímetros de mi cara. Abrí los ojos como platos haciendo mi cabeza un poco hacía atrás.

-Explícame ahora mismo que pasa- me ordenó sin expresión.

-Es solo eso- le dije suspirando un poco – Ahora no es el momento, además está con ese rubio oxigenado.

Soltó una pequeña risa y tomó la taza de café. Me giré de nuevo y preparé la última bebida. Mary llegó por detrás y me abrazó por la cintura. Enarqué una ceja mientras terminaba de preparar la bebida. Me giré un poco pero ella no se movió, suspiré y caminé a paso lento hacía el mostrador, donde estaban las otras bebidas. Le di unos suaves manotazos a sus manos para que me soltara.

-Ve a entregar eso.

-Claro, querido- dijo con voz melosa.

Comencé a reírme estúpidamente por su forma de actuar. Con pasó rápido fue a dejar las bebidas a la mesa de Alexander, el cual me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Le sonreí. El rubio oxigenado y la pelirroja hablaban de algo entre ellos. Le mandé un beso a Alexander y después hice un corazón con mis manos. Él se sonrojo y, arrugando la nariz, agachó la cabeza. Mary volvió contenta. Podría jurar que estaba a punto de llegar a donde yo estaba dando saltitos.

-¿Qué tal estuviste?- me preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Dime, ¿Tomaste bebidas alcohólicas?

Negó con la cabeza sin deshacer su sonrisa.

-¿Alguna droga?

Volvió a negar fervientemente.

-¿Alguien al fin se apiado de ti y te llevo a la cama?

Sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro me dio un fuerte puntapié en la rodilla. Gruñí levemente de dolor mientras subía la pierna un poco y me sobaba el punto afectado.

-Olvídalo- dije haciéndome un poco hacía atrás –Nadie nunca tendrá sexo con una mujer tan ruda.

Soltó una patada que esquivé rápidamente. La campanilla volvió a sonar y un hombre con bolsas en ambas manos se acercó al mostrador.

-Un latte, sin azúcar, para llevar, rápido.

Rodé los ojos y suspiré un poco, me volteé para comenzar a preparar la bebida y escuché al hombre empezar a golpear el mostrador con las uñas de sus dedos. Termine de preparar el café lo más rápido que pude y lo dejé sobre el mostrador.

-¿No pudiste hacerlo más rápido?- preguntó enojado mientras dejaba un par de billetes en el mostrador –Quédate con el cambio.

Tomó el café y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, solté un enorme suspiro y metí el dinero a la caja. Iba a ser un día largo. Miré hacía la mesa donde estaba Alexander. Sonreí y saqué el celular del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Desbloqueé la pantalla y comencé a escribir un mensaje. Apreté el botón de enviar sin remordimiento alguno.

"_Debiste venir solo._

_Magnus"_

Esperé por un momento. Alexander estaba hablando con el rubio oxigenado, paró de hablar por un momento mientras sacaba el celular de su pantalón. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba la pantalla. Escribió algo rápido y dejó el celular en la mesa. A los segundos mi celular empezó a vibrar. Vi el mensaje con una sonrisa.

"_¿Qué tienen de malo mis amigos?_

_Alec"_

Torcí un poco la boca para después empezar a escribir la respuesta.

"_Con ellos presentes no puedo besarte hasta hacerte perder la respiración._

_Magnus"_

Mandé el mensaje y observé a Alexander. Tomó el celular y se quedó mirando la pantalla por un tiempo mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas. Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Vi que el rubio oxigenado le decía algo haciendo que su sonrojo creciese. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Quién se creía para hacer sonrojar a Alexander? Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo

"_Se paciente_

_Alec" _

Sonreí de nuevo. Antes de que pudiera responder un par de clientes aparecieron frente a mí. Un chico y una chica que, al parecer, eran pareja. La chica pidió un par de chocolates y se fueron a sentar a una mesa cercana. Comencé a preparar el pedido cuando otro cliente apareció. Mary se encargó de atenderlo. Era otro de esos clientes apresurados. Termine el pedido de la pareja y fui a dejarlo en la mesa correspondiente. Cuando regresé Mary se tallaba las sienes con frustración.

-Necesito un cigarrillo- musitó enojada.

-Te volverás mas fea si sigues fumando- le dije sacando mi celular –Por cierto, tal vez dé una fiesta mañana por navidad. Puedes venir con tu cita.

Se pensó las cosas un momento.

-¿No saldrás con ese chico?- preguntó señalando a Alexander.

Me alcé de hombros y puse mi atención en el celular. Miré la hora y después volteé a ver a Alexander. Estaba sonriéndole al chico rubio, la chica pelirroja dijo algo y él borró su sonrisa, volvió su vista al café con la boca torcida. Supuse, por esa reacción, que la chica no le agradaba. Esperé por unos segundos y después volví a meter mi celular al bolsillo.

-Dime, Mary ¿Por qué te pusiste cariñosa hace un rato?

-Quería darle celos a tu chico- dijo sonriente –Al parecer funcionó, cuando dejé las bebidas en la mesa me miró como si quisiera sacarme los órganos y ahorcarme con ellos.

Solté una risa y ella hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos.

-Tal vez realmente si quiera algo serio contigo.

Me encogí de hombros mientras cerraba los ojos. Un par de clientes nuevos llegaron, de nuevo esos clientes apresurados. Los atendí esta vez para que Mary no fuera a matarlos. Mientras les entregaba las bebidas pude ver que los amigos de Alexander se levantaban. Sonreí mientras los tipos me pagaban y después de darles su cambio se retiraron del lugar lo más rápido que pudieron. Vi que él chico rubio y la pelirroja salieron del lugar. Me volteé y le sonreí a Mary, ella solo suspiró resignada.

-Trata de no tardar demasiado- me dijo dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro –Y no des un espectáculo, hay clientes.

Salí de dentro del mostrador y fui hacia la mesa de Alexander, jalé la silla donde se estaba sentando hace unos momentos la pelirroja y me senté frente a él. Me miró por unos segundos, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Agachó la cabeza y miró el celular que aún estaba en la mesa. Fruncí los labios y lo tomé del mentón para que me mirara.

-¿Así saludas a tu novio?

Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas, al instante se soltó de mi agarre y miró hacia otro lado.

-Deja de repetir esa palabra.

Alcé una ceja y apoyé los codos en la mesa mientras apoyaba mi rostro en mis manos.

-¿Qué palabra?

Soltó un pequeño gruñido y agachó la cabeza.

-Novio.

Sonreí y volví a tomarlo del mentón para que me mirara. Antes de que pudiera soltar el agarré lo besé en los labios. Un beso suave. Solo eso. Rompió el beso y miró alrededor. Le di otro beso haciendo que el frunciera un poco el ceño.

-¿Compraste mi regalo de navidad?

Sonrió y bajó la mirada al celular.

-Acepté salir contigo, tómalo como tu regalo de navidad.

Inflé mis mejillas y fruncí los labios.

-Eso no vale.

Alzó los hombros y me miró como si realmente no le importara.

-También fuimos a un concierto, originalmente no iba a llevarte a ti.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Con quién pensabas ir?

Abrió la boca dispuesto a responderme pero volvió a cerrarla. Miró hacia el suelo y sus mejillas se colorearon. Tardó un par de minutos más en responder.

-Con alguien más.

Lo sujeté por las mejillas y lo besé de nuevo. Soltó un quejido antes de corresponderme un poco el beso. Lo solté y él se apartó casi al instante.

-Nunca me dijiste el nombre de la banda.

Enarcó una ceja y me miró por un momento.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Curiosidad.

Me miró por un momento.

-_Fall Out Boy_

Sonreí y volví a colocar los codos sobre la mesa.

-¿Tienes algún disco de ellos?

Negó con la cabeza mientras arrugaba a nariz. Tal vez le molestaba recordar eso.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté inocentemente.

-He tenido que usar el dinero en otras cosas.

Sobé un poco mi mejilla y miré alrededor. Mary estaba atendiendo a un par de personas, me paré del asiento y sonriéndole rápidamente a Alexander, lo jalé del brazo para que se levantara también. Cruzamos el lugar y salimos lo más rápido posible, esperaba que Mary no se diera cuenta. Lo jalé de nuevo yendo hacia la puerta negra para ir a mi departamento. Me jaló un poco cuando llegamos a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Le sonreí y abrí la puerta. La jalé para que entrara conmigo y subiera las escaleras. Sin oponerse me siguió. Busqué las llaves en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y abrí la puerta de mi apartamento. Mi sonrisa se extendió y jalé a Alexander para que entrara conmigo. Una vez dentro cerré la puerta y lo pegué a esta y lo besé fuertemente. Él jaló mi ropa y me pegó a él correspondiendo el beso. Mordí su labio inferior y al instante abrió su boca, enredé mi lengua con la suya y lo escuché soltar un leve quejido de gusto por el acto.

-Tenía tantas ganas de besarte- murmuré sobre sus labios dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla para después descender hacia su cuello.

-¿Esta es tu casa?- preguntó el con un hilo de voz.

Solté un pequeña risa sin deja de besar su cuello.

-¿De quién más?

Soltó una risa antes de que me jalara el cabello y acercará sus labios a los míos sin tocarlos, apenas rozándose.

-Tengo que irme en una hora.

Fruncí el ceño sin dejar de ver sus labios.

-¿Por qué?

-Debo ayudar a mi madre y mi hermana para la cena de mañana.

Besé sus labios un momento antes de empezar a morderlos. Soltó pequeños quejidos gustosos. Enredó sus brazos en mi cuello y jalándolo de las caderas lo acerqué más a mí. Succione su lengua antes de morderla con fuerza. Soltó un gemido y cortó el beso.

-En serio, debo irme en una hora.

Bufé y me acerqué a su oreja. Lamí su lóbulo y me gané un gemido ahogado de su parte.

-Entonces deberías hablar menos y besarme más- le susurré mordiendo por debajo de su oreja.

Gruñó levemente.

-Tú deberías hacerme callar con besos que me quiten la respiración- susurró en mi oído –Justo como prometiste ayer.

Sonreí y mordí su cuello. Succione y lamí la pequeña marca que mis dientes habían dejado.

-¿Acaso… no puedes, Magnus?

Sonreí y besé su mejilla.

-No me retes, Alexander.

Me sonrió y soltó una leve risa burlona. Sus ojos azules estaban obscureciéndose, sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que sus labios, su respiración estaba haciéndose rápida y pesada. Sonreí y le besé lentamente. Bajé una de mis manos hasta su trasero y lo apreté. Soltó un quejido y cortó el beso. Sus mejillas estaban más que rojas. Iba a decir algo pero lo callé al instante besándolo de nuevo.

-Te dije que no me retaras.

Sonrió levemente mientras asentía un poco. Lo pegué un poco más a la pared y volví a besarlo. Alexander apretó el agarré que tenía alrededor de mi cuello. Succionó mi labio inferior, solté un pequeño quejido y busqué de nuevo sus labios. No paré de besarlo más que para tomar aire. No hablamos de nuevo. Al menos yo, quería aprovechar el tiempo que teníamos al máximo.

No hacía falta mencionar que estaba más que feliz con la forma en la que se encontraba Alexander entre mis brazos. Y tal vez, por la forma en que me sujetaba por el cuello, el sentía exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

Bien, ahí esta, espero les haya gustado. De nuevo una disculpa por no responder review. ;n; sigo muriendo de sueño. Juro y prometo que en el siguiente los contestare.

Dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review me harán muy feliz.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER


	6. 24-12

**Hola! **lo se, es tarde y todo eso. Tenía el capitulo casi terminado, entonces me fui a hacer un café y mientras pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, me di cuenta que la historia no estaba tomando el curso que yo quería asi que, CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN lo borré todo y escribí de nuevo. Quede un poco mas satisfecha con esto. Espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son todos obra de Cassandra Clare. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.

.

* * *

**24/12**

**.**

**.**

Ayer solo había caído aguanieve.

Empezaba a odiar la maldita aguanieve. Alexander se había ido justo cuando esta había empezado a caer. Lo había visto irse y después fui a la cafetería donde Mary me recibió a golpes por dejarla sola. Había terminado golpeado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, aparte de que la maldita nieve no se dignaba a caer. Me fui a dormir enojado, dejando las cortinas de la ventana abiertas por si acaso empezaba a nevar.

Presidente Miau llegó en la mañana. Se subió a la cama mientras maullaba felizmente. Lo empujé para que me dejara dormir en paz, no tenía ganas de que me restregara en la cara que él si había visto la nieve caer la otra noche. Volvió a subirse a la cama y comenzó a mordisquearme el brazo y a tratar de arañarme la cama. Logró su cometido. Me levanté y me fui directo a la cocina para darle algo de comer.

-Eres un egoísta- le dije mientras se subía a la mesa y esperaba pacientemente su comida –Despertarme de esa forma cuando sabes que me gusta dormir.

Dejé el plato de comida sobre la mesa y dando un maullido ahogado comenzó a comer. Le acaricié un poco las orejas y miré el reloj que había en la pared frente a mí. Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¡Presidente Miau!- le grité enojado -¡Son las ocho de la mañana! ¡¿Qué estabas pensando al despertarme tan temprano?!

Siguió comiendo sin prestarme atención. Bufé ofendido y le jale un poco las orejas. Me preparé un café y me fui a la habitación. Encendí la televisión y me eché sobre la cama. En las noticias hablaban sobre cosas aburridas, pronosticaron que empezaría a nevar por la tarde. Sonreí y cambié el canal de televisión. Cambié los canales rápidamente, paré en un canal de música. Miré el video musical que había en el momento tomando pequeños sorbos del café.

Busqué mi celular entré las sabanas, lo encontré justo antes de que cayera de la cama. Lo desbloqueé y miré la hora. Solté un suspiro y presté atención de nuevo a la televisión. Presidente Miau me las pagaría por atreverse a levantarme tan temprano. El video musical terminó y un chico apareció en la pantalla hablando sobre una banda de pop. Suspiré de nuevo para volver a mirar el celular, tal vez Alexander estaba despierto. Parecía alguien que se levantaba temprano.

Me incorporé un poco y dejé la taza de café, a medio terminar, en el suelo. Tomé el celular y abrí los mensajes pensando en que decirle a estas horas. Lo pensé por unos segundos. Tal vez podría preguntarle si quería algo para navidad. Era temprano, podría salir y comprarle algo. Tal vez podría verlo. Un video musical de una banda de rock empezó, fruncí el ceño, con ese ruido no podía pensar. Viendo la pantalla recordé lo que Alexander me había dicho ayer.

-¡Bingo!- grité levantándome bruscamente de la cama tirando la taza de café –Mierda.

Me alejé antes de que el líquido pudiera tocar mis pies. Busqué una toalla y corrí al baño para ducharme. Después me encargaría de limpiar el desastre en el cuarto. No tardé más de diez minutos en bañarme, salí rápidamente hacia el cuarto y busqué algo para ponerme. Presidente Miau llegó al lugar relamiéndose los bigotes. Miró el charco de café, se sentó frente a este y después de olerlo me miró como si estuviera enojado.

-Después lo limpio- le dije poniéndome un pantalón de mezclilla.

Maulló como si me reclamara algo.

-Bien, tal vez no lo limpie- termine de ponerme el pantalón y corrí para ponerme un par de zapatos –Tal vez lo dejé ahí hasta que se sequé solo.

Volvió a maullar, comenzaba a reprocharme algo. Me acerqué y recogí la taza, fui a dejarla al lavatrastos y regresé a la habitación bufando.

-¿Contento?

Comencé a buscar una playera, me la puse despeinando un poco más mi cabello en el acto. Volteé a mirar a Presidente Miau, me miraba enojado. Bufé y me tallé un poco la cara.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo, Presi- dije yendo al baño.

Lo escuché maullar reprochándome que hubiera tirado el café en la parte donde le gustaba estar acostado. Me peiné un poco el cabello y volví a la habitación. Tomé mi billetera, mi celular y las llaves y las metí a los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

-Tengamos un trato- le dije poniéndome un abrigo y enredando una bufanda en mi cuello –Puedes dormir hoy en mi cama, todo lo que quieras, no me importara que dejes pelos.

Soltó un maullido, se levanto y dando un salto se subió a mi cama. Dio un par de vueltas antes de encontrar una buena posición y acostarse. Bufé y apagué la televisión. Acaricié levemente el pelaje de Presidente Miau y salí del departamento cerrando la puerta con llave. Mi vecino de la parte de abajo estaba saliendo de su casa. Bajé las escaleras casi corriendo y tratando de esquivarlo salí del lugar. Afuera el frío me pegó de lleno en la cara. Metí instintivamente las manos a los bolsillos.

Miré hacia ambos lados de la calle. Si iba a la izquierda era menos probable que encontrara lo que quería. Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la derecha. El aire frío helaba mis mejillas y mis labios. Tal vez debí de haber salido con algo más que solo un maldito abrigo y una bufanda. Saqué mi celular y miré la hora, apenas iban a ser las nueve. Tal vez Alexander ya estaría despierto. Abrí los mensajes y comencé a redactar uno, lo envié y guarde de nuevo el celular.

"_Quiero verte hoy. _

_Magnus"_

Seguí caminando a paso rápido por unos veinte minutos, si dejaba de caminar empezaba a darme frío. Cuando llegué al lugar deseado sonreí de oreja a oreja. Crucé la calle sin mirar realmente si había un auto. Escuché un claxon sonar después de que llegué a salvo a la banqueta. Miré los posters que había fuera del local y después de ver que no había interesante me adentré al lugar. El clima dentro era totalmente diferente. Era cálido. Sonreí contento y miré todos los estantes. Me adentré a la sección de rock.

Cuando iba pasando por el mostrador una chica rubia de ojos verdes me saludo y me preguntó si necesitaba algo. Negué con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a acercarme al estante indicado y buscaba con los ojos los discos adecuados. Entonces lo vi, el nombre de la banda que buscaba. Me acerqué y busqué todos los discos disponibles. Había solo tres álbumes diferentes. Y parecían ser de los pocos que quedaban. Los tomé todos repitiendo un álbum que era el único que quedaba. Me acerqué a la caja donde estaba la chica rubia.

-¿Encontraste todo lo que buscabas, guapo?

La miré con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras asentía y le entregaba los discos.

-Buena elección.

Empezó a quitarles el plástico de seguridad y a registrarlos en la computadora frente a ella. Le sonreí mientras veía como introducía un par de datos. Metió todos los discos en una bolsa y los puso sobre el mostrador mientras me decía el precio. Saqué mi tarjeta de crédito de mi billetera y se la di. Me sonrió sujetándola mientras me acariciaba un poco la mano.

-¿Por qué tantos discos?- me preguntó curiosa – ¿Piensas revenderlos?

Solté una pequeña risa mientras ponía mi firma en el aparato que me dio.

-Es un regalo.

Alzó una ceja curiosa mientras esperaba a que se hiciera el cargo a la tarjeta.

-¿Un regalo?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Un regalo para mi novio.

Agachó la vista mientras torcía la boca un poco. Me entregó mi tarjeta y mi recibo.

-Feliz navidad- le dije sonriéndole y tomando la bolsa de discos.

La escuché bufar y salí del lugar sin dejar de sonreír. Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo. Tenía un mensaje de Alexander. Sonreí y lo abrí comenzando a caminar.

"_Hoy no puedo. _

_Alec"_

Fruncí el ceño y comencé a escribirle la respuesta. La envié y me guardé el celular de nuevo en el bolsillo.

"_Solo un momento, por favor. _

_Magnus"_

Busqué una tienda de regalos, entré y busqué alguna bolsa de regalo que fuera digna de Alexander. Encontré una azul con pequeños detalles en color morado. Se veía bien, la tomé y la compré. Antes de que pudiera meter los discos en la nueva bolsa mi celular volvió a sonar. Tomé las cosas en un mueble que había en la tienda y saqué el celular.

"_No creo poder. _

_Alec"_

Fruncí un poco el ceño y cambié los discos que eran para Alexander a la bolsa de regalos. Acomodé las bolsa en mis manos y salí del lugar dándole de nuevo las gracias a la dependienta. En cuanto salí oprimí el botón correspondiente para llamarlo. Puse el celular sobre mi oreja y comencé a caminar.

_-¿Hola? _

La voz de Alexander sonaba adorable por el teléfono.

-En el parque de la otra vez en media hora ¿De acuerdo?

Lo escuché tartamudear un par de cosas inaudibles antes de que me respondiera.

_-No creo que me dejen ir, aunque sea por un momento, mi hermana parece obsesionada con que todo este perfecto y quiere que la ayude a cocinar el pavo._

-Escápate- sugerí con una sonrisa en la boca.

El bufó molesto.

_-Como si eso fuese tan fácil. Ella terminara quemando el pavo y me echara a mí la culpa. _

-Por favor- insistí –Por favor, Alexander. Como regalo de navidad para tu novio.

Al parecer Alexander se había atragantado con algo porque ahora lo escuchaba toser algo fuerte a través del teléfono.

_-Deja de repetir esa palabra. _

Bufé un poco antes de contestar.

-¿Vendrás?

_-No sé si…_

-Te estaré esperando- le corté rápidamente –Tú decides.

_-Magnus…_

-Te esperaré, tú solo asegúrate de llegar a la banca donde nos besamos la vez pasada.

Y antes de que siquiera pudiera contestarme, corté la llamada. Sonreí mirando el teléfono antes de guardarlo de nuevo. Di media vuelta y me encaminé hacia el parque de la vez pasada. Si lo recordaba bien podría llegar sin perderme en un par de minutos, tal vez diez a lo máximo. Caminé mirando de vez en cuando a la gente que se me cruzaba en el camino. Parecían, al igual que yo hace un rato, preocupados por comprar el regalo correcto.

Compré un café en el camino, no quería que mi estomago siguiera pidiendo algo de comida. Cuando llegué al parque miré alrededor en busca de Alexander pero no logré encontrarlo. Suspiré y busqué una banca desocupada, la gente parecía querer estar hoy en el parque cuando deberían estar en casa refugiándose del frío. Terminé sentándome junto a una pareja que se comía, literalmente, a besos.

Miré a todas las personas que pasaban y, de vez en cuando, alzaba la cabeza por sobré los arbustos para saber si Alexander estaba cerca. Me terminé mi café y él aun no llegaba. También comenzaba a hartarme de la pareja que estaba a mi lado que no paraba de besarse, seguramente terminarían con los labios extremadamente hinchados. Me levanté y saqué mi celular viendo la hora. Llevaba casi una hora esperando al pelinegro.

Comencé a tararear una canción mientras buscaba un bote de basura donde tirar el vaso de café vacio. Aventé el recipiente dentro del bote y paseé la mirada a mí alrededor. Entonces lo vi, venía casi corriendo y mirando a todos lados un poco impaciente mientras se mordía los labios. Sonreí y alcé una mano agitándola en el aire. Tardó un par de segundos en verme, se detuvo un momento y entrecerró los ojos un poco para asegurarse que era yo, cuando estuvo confiando retomó el camino.

-Lo lamento- dijo agachando un poco la cabeza –Mi hermana no quería que la dejara hasta haber terminado de ayudarla con la ensalada.

Sonreí de lado. Tenía las mejillas algo coloradas, el cabello, que hasta ahora siempre había visto acomodado, estaba revuelto y le caía un poco sobre los ojos.

-¿Viniste corriendo?

Bufó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-No te creas tan importante.

Solté una pequeña risa y le acaricie una mejilla.

-Tu estado me dice que viniste más que corriendo, probablemente chocaste con alguien.

Se encogió de hombros para después negar un poco con la cabeza.

-Nada importante- dijo agitando la mano –Solo la vieja vecina que adora dejar que sus perros me persigan cuando voy corriendo hacia la escuela.

Fruncí el ceño un poco al escuchar eso pero al instante solté una pequeña risa imaginándome a Alexander en esa situación.

-Supongo que se lo merecía.

Asintió con la cabeza, me miró a los ojos por un par de minutos antes de sonrojarse y voltear la cabeza hacia otra dirección.

-¿Qué era tan importante?

-Cierra los ojos- le ordené escondiendo las bolsas detrás de mí.

Torció la boca un poco y frunció el ceño pero al final acató la orden. Saqué la bolsa de detrás de mí y la puse frente a él. Casi pegada a su cara.

-Ábrelos.

Asintió y abrió los ojos, dio un paso hacia atrás un poco asustado por la bolsa frente a él. Bajé un poco la bolsa y se la extendí para que pudiera tomarla.

-Feliz navidad- le dije sonriente.

Parpadeó un par de veces sin decidirse a tomar la bolsa. La balanceé un poco para animarlo a tomarla. Después de un rato la tomó y tímidamente la abrió un poco.

-Aún no es navidad- dijo sin alzar la vista.

-Navidad adelantada.

Soltó una pequeña risa y abrió un poco más la bolsa. De repente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y metió la mano rápidamente para sacar el contenido. En cuanto sacó los discos los examinó dándoles vuelta un par de veces. Me miró con la boca entreabierta para después mirar los discos. Repitió esa acción un par de veces antes de emitir algún sonido.

-¿Es en serio?

Asentí con la cabeza y miré los discos.

-En la tienda eran los únicos que quedaban, y aún no conozco bien a esa banda así que no se si sean todos los discos que tienen.

Abrazó los discos contra su pecho y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Su expresión en ese momento, sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa, todo eso, era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

-Gracias- murmuró volviendo a examinar los discos.

Le sonreí y acercándome lentamente le di un beso en la mejilla.

-De nada- murmuré separándome de él.

Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas de nuevo. Metió los discos en la bolsa y abrazó ligeramente la bolsa, como si no quisiera despegarse ni un segundo de ella. Me miró y se mordió los labios un poco.

-Debiste decirme que me darías algo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté enarcando una ceja – ¿Acaso no me compraste un regalo?

Bufó un poco y agachó la mirada.

-Lo dejé en casa, creí que te vería hasta mañana o pasado mañana.

-Podemos ir ahora por él- sugerí sonriéndole.

-No creo que…- torció la boca un poco pensando lo que iba a decir.

-¿Por favor?

Me miró por un momento y luego miró detrás de él. Analizó y pensó las cosas por un buen rato. Después de un par de minutos, se sobó el puente de la nariz y dejó salir un suspiro ahogado.

-Pero será rápido y más te vale no hacer un escándalo- declaró sin titubear.

-¿A qué te refieres con escándalo?

-Ya sabes- enarqué una ceja ante su contestación –Lo que siempre haces- continuó con voz queda –Pegarme contra algo o jalarme y después besarme por un largo rato. No quiero nada de eso.

Solté una risa burlona y acomodé la bolsa que tenía mi disco.

-¿Entonces puedo besarte ahora?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su rostro se volvió rojo de nuevo. Tosió un poco y dio media vuelta.

-Deberíamos apresurarnos.

-Alexander- le llamé sin moverme, él apenas giró un poco la cabeza –Quiero besarte.

Agachó la mirada al instante, miró hacia ambos lados y luego se acercó a mí sin alzar la cabeza. Acomodó la bolsa a un lado suyo y después me miró a los ojos por unos segundos. Sin decir nada, entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a mis labios. Me dio un beso suave. Sonreí dentro del beso, un momento después lo tomé por la cintura y lo acerqué a mí. Lamí su labio inferior y abrí la boca dejándome enredar mi lengua con la suya. Acarició un poco mi cuello con una mano antes de cortar el beso.

-Sabes a café- susurró sobre mis labios antes de volver a darme un corto beso.

Sonreí y acaricié un poco su cabello. Él se alejó de mí y se revolvió el cabello un poco, acomodo la bolsa en su mano y me miró seriamente con las mejillas aun rojas.

-Ahora deberás mantenerte quieto en mi casa.

Asentí con la cabeza energéticamente. El asintió y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección en la que llegó. Me posicione a su lado y comencé a caminar mientras tarareaba una canción. Alexander me miraba de vez en cuando para después morderse los labios. Mientras yo estaba feliz, porque le había gustado el regalo que le di, porque me besó en medio de un parque, porque fue él el que inicio el beso y porque realmente me había comprado un obsequio.

Aún cuando no debía de haberme dado nada.

-Magnus- me llamó con voz queda mientras terminábamos de cruzar una calle –Mi familia realmente no sabe nada de ti.

Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Debería de actuar de alguna forma específica por eso?

Se mordió los labios un poco y negó con la cabeza. Se revolvió el cabello de nuevo.

-Solo se discreto.

-Ósea no besarte, no tocarte de manera atrevida, no decirte cosas vergonzosas, no decirte lo mucho que me gustas, no acariciar tu cabello y cosas así.

Asintió con la cabeza, lo noté relajarse un poco y sonreí de lado por eso. Era casi obvio, por sus reacciones, que sus padres, o cualquiera de su familia, no sabía nada acerca de sus preferencias. Le acaricié un poco la mano mientras caminábamos.

-Seré discreto.

Llegamos a una calle con arboles por ambos lados de la calle, varios autos estacionados junto a la banqueta y varias casas de colores rojizos y blancos. Alexander me jaló un poco de la ropa mientras cruzábamos de nuevo la calle, quedamos frente a una casa de unos tres pisos, de color rojizo con toques marrón, varias ventanas y varios escalones antes de llegar a la puerta. También tenía un pequeño jardín con un par de arbustos y un rosal.

Él subió los escalones y yo lo seguí hasta llegar a la puerta. Sacó una llave de su pantalón y abrió la puerta, se hizo hacia un lado y me dejó entrar primero a la casa. Dentro las paredes eran de color crema y la escalera que quedaba justo enfrente de la puerta era de color blanco. Alexander cerró la puerta y se metió la llave a las bolsas del pantalón. Miró hacía arriba de las escaleras y hacia el pasillo a un lado de estas.

-¿Alguien en casa?- gritó con algo de extrañes en su voz.

-¡En la cocina, Alec!

Escuché el gritó venir desde el fondo del pasillo. Alexander me miró por un momento para después mirar hacia el final del pasillo. Elevó los hombros y soltó un quedo suspiro.

-Supongo que no habrá problema de que conozcas a mi hermana.

Me encogí de hombros mientras le sonreía, me sonrió de vuelta y me jaló ligeramente de la ropa para que lo siguiera. Al final del pasillo había dos puertas, una pegada a la escalera y otra pegada a la pared, Alexander abrió la que estaba pegada a la pared, se metió a lo que era, según yo, el comedor. Lo seguí de cerca mirando fugazmente el lugar. Atravesamos el comedor y entramos a la cocina.

Había una chica frente a la estufa removiendo algo en una olla con una cuchara de palo. Tenía el cabello largo y negro suelto hasta la cintura, unos pantalones ajustados, una playera roja algo ajustada y unas botas negras de tacón alto. Alexander carraspeo un poco y la chica se volteó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y apuntándole con la cuchara llena de algo rojizo.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó enojada, fijó su mirada en mi y bajo la cucharilla para ponerla detrás de su espalda –Hola.

-Hola, Magnus Bane, un placer- le saludé alzando una mano y sonriéndole.

Me sonrió de vuelta al instante. Sus rasgos eran algo parecidos a los de Alexander, solo que ella no tenía los hermosos ojos azules que Alexander poseía.

-Isabelle Lightwood, el placer es mío.

Alexander volvió a carraspear, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Dónde están mamá y papá?

-Fueron con Max al supermercado- respondió ella volviendo a remover lo que sea que hubiera en la olla.

-¿Y te dejaron a cargo de la comida?- preguntó incrédulo – ¿Acaso quieren morir envenenados en noche buena?

Solté una pequeña risa inaudible. Ella se volteó y volvió a señalar a Alexander con la cuchara de madera.

-No tienes derecho a reclamarme, eres un traidor, me dejaste sola cuando se supone que me ayudarías.

-¿Y por eso planeas asesinar a toda la familia con tu comida?

Traté de reprimir la risa que quería escapar de mi garganta.

-Planeó meterte esta cuchara por lugares insospechables- amenazó meneando la cuchara con violencia.

-Todo fue su culpa- dijo Alexander señalándome.

-¿Mi culpa?- pregunté mirándolo a él y luego a la cuchara que aun seguía apuntando a Alexander amenazantemente.

-Tú me llamaste y exigiste verme- dijo mirando hacia otro lado –Puedes meterle la cuchara a él.

La cuchara esta vez cambio de dirección y me apuntó a mí.

-Solo quería darte un regalo- le dije sin verlo.

Una gota de líquido rojo se escurrió de la cuchara para después volver a apuntar a Alexander.

-El culpable aquí eres tú, Alec- declaró blandiendo aún la cuchara.

Y como si de repente se hubiera acordado, se volteó violentamente y siguió removiendo lo que había en la olla. Alexander suspiró y yo solté una pequeña risa.

-Por cierto- dijo ella sin voltearse –Jace está en tu cuarto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él al instante.

-Dijo que te había prestado algo y que como no se lo devolvías lo iba a buscar el mismo.

Alexander bufó, me dirigió una dura mirada que interpreté como un "no te muevas" y se fue casi corriendo. Lo escuché correr por las escaleras y después sus duras pisadas sobre mi cabeza. Isabelle se volteó y me sonrió, había apagado el fuego así que no debía preocuparse por lo que sea que tuviera la olla.

-Así que eres amigo de mi hermano- comenzó ella

-Algo así, no nos conocemos de hace mucho.

Sonrió un poco y se acercó a mí.

-Mas te vale que no seas un idiota- me dijo sonriente

Solté una pequeña risa y me apoyé un poco en la pared.

-Se supone que eso es lo que diría el hermano mayor al novio de su hermana.

Ella se encogió de hombros, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia el refrigerador, con sus tacones haciendo algo de ruido en el piso.

-Alec es una persona un tanto especial y aparte de eso…

-Lo he notado- le corté sin mirarla.

-¿Qué cosa?

Había sacado una botella de jugo de uva del refrigerador. Tomó un vaso y sirvió un poco de la bebida.

-De lo especial que Alec es- dije mirando el vaso para después mirarla a ella a los ojos.

Me sonrió y le dio un trago a su bebida. Dejó el vaso y sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro me guiñó un ojo.

-Tú vas a caerme muy bien.

Dejo el vaso, vacio, sobre la estufa. Se giró y removió un poco lo que sea que hubiera en la olla.

-¿Quieres probar mi sopa?- me preguntó mirándome con una sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando alguien más habló por mí.

-Si yo fuera tú, no la aceptaría.

El rubio oxigenado apareció en la cocina justo a mi lado mirando el interior como si buscara algo.

-Es mas- dijo después de un rato –Ni siquiera me acercaría a la olla, los vapores que expide pueden ser tóxicos.

-¡Jace!- gritó Isabelle apretando los puños.

-¡Izzy!- gritó él en contestación.

Se miraron por un momento, ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y él con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Jace tiene razón- dijo Alexander entrando a la cocina –La comida de Izzy es toxica.

Isabelle bufó y se sirvió más jugo de uva en el vaso.

-¡No te tomes mi jugo de uva!- gritó el rubio oxigenado yendo hacia ella.

Alexander me jaló del brazo y me llevó al comedor, un poco alejados del ruido de la cocina. En ese momento me di cuenta que llevaba una caja en las manos, era negra, de madera y no era muy grande. Cabía perfectamente entre sus manos. Se escucharon un par de ruidos en la cocina y Alexander bufó.

-Espero que no se están matando- le dije mirando hacia la cocina.

-Están jugando- contesto rápidamente.

Le sonreí y le acaricié el cabello. Extendió un poco las manos y la caja quedó justo frente a mí, casi pegada a mi pecho.

-Feliz navidad- dijo rápidamente –No sabía bien si te gustaría, no sabía siquiera si debía de regalarte algo, no nos conocemos desde hacer mucho y no se mucho de lo que te gusta, y las cosas que me has dicho que te gustan no puedo regalártelas envueltas, así que pensé que esto sería adecuado.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire después de esa gran explicación. Solté una pequeña risa y tomé la caja acariciando un poco sus manos en el proceso.

-Feliz navidad- repitió agachando la cabeza.

Abrí la caja y miré el regalo dentro de esta. Eran dos anillos, uno negro y delgado con forma de gato, y otro era un poco más ancho, no lo suficiente para ser tosco, era plateado y en letras talladas en color negro estaba mi apellido. "Bane"

-Gracias- susurré acariciando el anillo con mi nombre.

-El de gato es ajustable- dijo sin alzar la mirada –Si el otro te queda mal podría ir a la tienda y tratar de que lo arreglen.

Tomé el anillo plateado y lo saqué de la caja, la cerré y Alexander la tomó mientras yo me probaba el anillo en el dedo índice, fruncí la boca al ver que no me quedó, lo cambie al dedo medio y quedo perfecto. Sonreí y le mostré mi mano con el anillo puesto.

-Quedó perfecto.

Me sonrió de vuelta y me entregó la caja de nuevo. Quería besarlo en ese mismo instante. Entonces el rubio oxigenado apareció detrás de Alexander, se apoyó sobre los hombros de este y miró la caja que aún mantenía en mis manos. Sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-Así que para él era el regalo- dijo con un tono divertido.

Alexander se sonrojo hasta las orejas y tosió un poco tratando de ignorar lo que el otro acababa de decir.

-Por cierto, Alec- dijo rodeándonos y yendo hacia el pasillo –Aún no te doy tu regalo, espera aquí.

Y se fue corriendo, Alexander se quedó mirando el lugar por donde el otro salió con ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal, y un sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-¿Él que es de ti?- le pregunté descuidadamente.

-¿Jace? Es algo así como mi hermanastro, es una larga historia difícil de explicar.

Asentí con la cabeza. Escuché pasos rápidos y apresurados por la escalera. Entonces el rubio apareció de nuevo, se acercó a Alexander y puso una revista frente a este.

-La revista donde sale la banda que amas.

Alexander sonrió de oreja a oreja y tomó la revista con cuidado. La miró como si no pudiera creer que eso realmente estuviera pasando. Después miró a Jace y le su sonrisa, aunque fuera casi imposible, se extendió un poco más.

-Dios… Gracias, Jace.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y sonrió con suficiencia. Como si supiera que ese era el regalo que el otro más deseaba. Alexander lo miraba con ojos brillantes, una sonrisa que parecía que nunca desaparecería y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Tal vez fue algo en su reacción, o en sus ojos, o simplemente al fin todo se había ordenado lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera verlo. Al ver a Alexander y después a Jace, supe exactamente todo lo que pasaba.

-Debo irme, Alexander.

Tardó un par de segundos en salir de su ensoñación, me miró y asintió con la cabeza sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Abrazó delicadamente la revista contra su pecho y me acompañó a la salida. Abrió la puerta y esperó a que yo saliera.

-Feliz navidad- dijo una vez más cuando yo salí.

Asentí con la cabeza y sin contestarle comencé a caminar en la misma dirección en la que había llegado. Caminé un par de calles antes de detenerme en un semáforo que estaba en rojo. Suspiré y dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás me recargué en la pared. Miré el cielo y dejé escapar un suspiró con pesadez.

Tenía un sabor amargo en mi boca y un ligero nudo en el estomago. Cerré los ojos y al instante recordé el rostro de Alexander cuando el rubio oxigenado le había dado el regalo. Me sentí como un estúpido. ¿Cómo demonios no lo había notado antes?, todo estaba claro, todo parecía apuntar a eso. Abrí los ojos y vi que el semáforo ya estaba en verde, pero había perdido las ganas de seguir caminando.

Suspiré de nuevo mientras me jalaba un poco los ojos. Era estúpido, sentirme de esa manera, ¿Por qué demonios me sentía de esa manera?, debía dejar de sentirme de esa manera. No es como si no lo hubiera sospechado, tal vez yo lo sabía y no quise aceptarlo. O Tal vez fue la reacción de Alec lo que me confirmo todo.

Alexander estaba enamorado de Jace.

-Maldita mierda- dije para mí mismo.

Me separé de la pared y crucé rápidamente la calle, llegué al otro extremo justo antes de que la luz cambiara a rojo. Quería quitarme ese asqueroso sabor amargo de la boca. Todas las veces anteriores que había tenido ese amargo sabor en la boca solo lo había podido quitar con algo. Alcohol. Y si hasta ahora me había funcionado no había razón para no intentarlo de nuevo.

Seguí caminando, rechinando los dientes y pateando las cosas que me encontraba tiradas en la calle. Estaba enojado. Quería olvidarlo y me molestaba no poder hacerlo. Afortunadamente, tenía una fiesta que dar ese día, así que tenía mucho alcohol en mi casa. Era simple, llegar a mi casa, fingir que no sabía sobre los sentimientos de Alexander, hacer la fiesta y terminar el día.

Simple y sencillo. Solo ir y embriagarme hasta olvidar todo.

Lo que mejor sabía hacer.

* * *

.

.

. REVIEWS!

**Anette-lizzie:** _Me encanta que te encante, aunque suene raro. Lo sé, son adorables, y me encanta que lo veas igual. Muchas gracias por el review._

**Nyaanekito:** _Gracias por todos tus reviews, lamento no haber podido responderlos antes, los leí todos!, como veras, Alec si le compró algo a Magnus. Es una ternurita celoso. Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir. XD tal vez escriba el privado que Alec le de a Magnus. Muchas gracias por los reviews _

**Saria:** _Me alegra que te encante y que hayas dejado review. _

** :** _Estoy siguiendolo! hago caso a tus reviews :3 Me alegra que te encante que actualice rapido, es mi proposito de fin de año *^* actualizar rapido. No, Magnus no puedes ser mas perfecto, porque Magnus es la perfeccion en si. Aquí esta la continuación que querias. Yep, Alec también puede ser juguetón. Muchas gracias por los reviews._

**Mikuniru:** _chocalas! Yo también amo a este par. Aquí esta la continuación. Muchas gracias por el review. _

**RosaLucero:**_ Me encanta que te guste el fic. ¿Acaso no es perfecto el café? *^* te recomiendo probar todos los tipos de café que estén por aquí. Son todos aprobados por mi. Muchas gracias por el review. :3_

**Luc de lupin: **_Gracias, me gusta que te guste, de nuevo, aunque suene raro, que actualice rapido. 7u7 Alec tiene su segunda personalidad desinhibida cuando esta solito con Magnus. Muchas gracias por los reviews._

**Erick Lambert: **_Así que te gusta el fic? Muchas gracias, en serio por eso. Trató de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, y sobre lo de que escribo excelente, creo que la palabra excelente no se me puede aplicar pero muchas gracias por pensar de esa forma. Muchas gracias por el review. _

** : **_Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Muchas gracias por el review. __  
_

**niia otaku:** _Aunque tu review es de los primeros cap, espero que leas esto. Me alegra que pienses de esa forma sobre el fic. Trató de continuarlo lo mas rapido posible. Creo que la mayoría de las/los lectores-escritores amamos el café, me alegra que te guste. Feliz navidad a ti tambien. Aunque algo atrasado. muchas gracias por el review. _

**_._**

_._

Bueno! ahí esta! espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Tuve un poco de problemas con el inicio, esperó poder subir la actualización pronto. Si no me surgen mas cosas. Respondí todos los reviews! como prometí!

Con nada mas que decir por el momento. Dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review me harán muy feliz.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.

TENGAN UN BUEN FIN DE AÑO Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.


	7. 25-12

**Hola! **yep, regresé, después de unos días de no haber publicado la continuación. Una disculpa por tardar~ Denle las gracias de la actualización al café y les recomiendo no tomar mas de cuatro tazas de café seguidas. Resulta que te ponen un poco rara.

Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen son todos obra de Cassandra Clare. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

**Advertencia/Aclaración: Nunca Me He Podido Emborrachar, he tomado todo lo que he podido varias veces, cerveza, tequila, vodka, whisky, vino, etc, y nunca me he podido emborrachar. Y dado que el capítulo trata de MAGNUS CON RESACA, no se si expresé lo suficientemente bien lo que se siente cuando tienes resaca. Así que busqué y pregunté como se sentía una resaca. Y así fue como quedó el capítulo. **Cualquier cosa que no cuadre con la resaca es por el hecho de que mi cuerpo no coopera y no se emborracha así tomé demasiado alcohol.

**También hay unas cuantas palabras altisonantes (groserías)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**25/12**

**.**

**.**

Era una mierda.

Todo a mí alrededor era una maldita mierda.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y enterré mi rostro en la almohada. Ese maldito dolor de cabeza no se iba, sabía que debía tomar algo para quitarlo, pero simplemente no tenía ganas de moverme. Solté un quejido y me volteé lentamente en la cama, quedando boca arriba. Apenas se filtraban un par de rayos de luz a través de las cortinas. Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era. Aún había sol así que no debía ser tan tarde.

Escuché el maullido de Presidente Miau desde la puerta. Cerré los ojos al instante y me llevé las manos a los oídos. Sentí que mi cabeza empezaba a punzar dolorosamente. Ojala no tuviera que pasar por eso cada que me emborrachaba, la vida sería hermosa si tan solo pudiera olvidar todo con el alcohol sin sufrir alguna consecuencia. Escuché las pequeñas y leves pisadas de Presidente Miau mientras entraba al cuarto.

-Ahora no, Presi- susurré masajeándome las sienes.

Soltó un maullido agudo y saltó a la cama aterrizando sobre mi estomago. Reprimí las ganas de aventarlo al suelo, el cuerpo me dolía un poco. Dio un par de pasos por la cama y comenzó a afilarse las uñas en el colchón. Amaba a Presidente Miau, pero odiaba que se aprovechara de mi cuando tenía resaca. Suspiré y miré el techo sin oponerme a que destrozara el colchón. No tenía ganas siquiera de respirar.

El techo parecía interesante en ese momento, nunca me había fijado que necesitaba una nueva capa de pintura. Tal vez un día lo pintaría. Un color morado le quedaría bien. Una nueva punzada de dolor atravesó mi cabeza, cerré los ojos y solté un lastimero quejido. Tenía que tomar algo antes de que el dolor fuera peor. Esperé a que el dolor pasara un poco y miré la puerta sin ánimos. Tenía que hacerlo rápido, conté mentalmente hasta tres y me levanté.

El mareo llegó instantáneamente. Tuve que quedarme sentado en la cama por un momento. Parpadeé un par de veces antes de sentirme un poco mejor. Anoche todo daba vueltas. Hoy todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Me levanté y fui directamente al baño, abrí el botiquín que tenía colgado a un lado del espejo y saqué un par de pastillas contra el dolor, me las metí a la boca, llené un vaso con agua de la llave y me tragué la medicina.

Tomé casi tres vasos de agua seguidos. Tenía la boca demasiado seca para mi gusto. Me enjuague la cara, el agua fría me hizo temblar levemente, me limpié con una toalla que había por ahí. Volví a la habitación y me senté en la cama. Presidente Miau estaba empezando a asesinar a mi almohada. Suspiré y lo jale por las orejas para que dejara de afilarse las uñas en mis cosas.

-Te aprovechas de que tengo resaca.

Soltó un maullido y alegremente se bajó de la cama para después salir del cuarto. Me dejé caer en la cama cansado. Me había emborrachado miles de veces antes, por lo tanto no me sentía extremadamente mal, pero aun así quería dormir hasta el día siguiente. Desconectarme por ese día del mundo. Tallé mi cara mientras soltaba un suspiró ahogado. Ayer la fiesta no había sido tan mala. O al menos eso recordaba.

Las fiestas que yo daba nunca eran malas. Eran perfectas hasta cierto punto, había alcohol, música y personas. Las tres cosas fundamentales para una fiesta. Recordaba que habían llegado más personas de lo que había imaginado, había tomado más de lo que había imaginado, había corrido a la gente más tarde de lo que había imaginado, pero había olvidado los asuntos con Alexander más tiempo del que había imaginado.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez. El efecto del alcohol estaba pasando y había vuelto a recordar los asuntos con Alexander. Me levanté de la cama y busqué mi celular, removí todas las cosas hasta que el aparato salió volando hacia el suelo. Lo levanté del suelo y me aseguré que la pantalla no se hubiera estrellado. Odiaba tener que comprar un celular nuevo solo porque no aguantaban las pequeñas caídas de mi vida diaria.

Tenía varios mensajes deseándome feliz navidad, unas cuantas llamadas perdidas de Mary y una llamada perdida de Alexander. Miré la hora en el extremo de la pantalla, iban a ser las cuatro de la tarde. Alexander me había llamado hace una hora. Fruncí el ceño sin dejar de ver el teléfono. Tal vez quería verme, tal vez quería salir, o quería desearme feliz navidad. Bufé y metí el celular al bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones.

No tenía ganas de nada, mucho menos de hablar con él.

Salí a la habitación para dirigirme a la cocina. Había vasos de plástico tirados por todo el lugar, un poco de confeti, un par de prendas tiradas por el suelo y sobré el sillón había unas cuantas botellas de vodka y whisky vacías. Tendría que limpiar después. Entré a la cocina y vi a Presidente Miau mirando fijamente las botellas de alcohol que ocupaban la mitad de la mesa, su mesa, su territorio. Le acaricié la cabeza un poco antes de buscar su comida y dársela.

El celular vibró en mi pantalón, lo saqué y tuve ganas de tragar saliva, pero mi boca estaba seca. El nombre de Alexander parpadeaba una y otra vez en la pantalla del celular. Me mordí los labios y quise presionar el botón para contestar, pero entonces recordé lo que había pasado ayer. Su mirada al momento de ver a Jace. Sus malditos sentimientos que al fin había entendido. Dejé el celular sobre la mesa mientras el sonido de la vibración me daba un poco de dolor de cabeza.

Saqué un par de pedazos de pizza, de hace unos días, del refrigerador y los metí al microondas, apreté el botón de iniciar dos veces y el aparato empezó a funcionar. Miré el celular desde donde estaba, me estaba comportando como un niñato, podría contestar el teléfono y preguntarle que quería, así de simple. Pero en vez de eso solo lo estaba evitando. Actuaba como un adolescente. El microondas empezó a sonar avisándome que mi comida estaba caliente. Iba a sacar mi comida cuando el celular empezó a vibrar de nuevo.

Giré mi cabeza y miré hacia la mesa. Presidente Miau miraba el celular cuidadosamente, parecía a punto de saltar encima de él si no dejaba de sonar. Caminé a zancadas antes de que Presidente completara su acción, tomé el teléfono y miré la pantalla, el nombre de Alexander volvía a parpadear en la pantalla. Me revolví el cabello, suspiré y sin pensarlo oprimí el botón para contestar mientras ponía el aparato sobre mi oído.

-¿Hola?

Escuché un ligero carraspeo del otro lado de la línea.

_-¿Magnus?_

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?

Lo escuché dudar por un momento.

_-¿Estas ocupado?_

-Tengo resaca- dije sonando un poco mas tosco de lo que debía.

_-Pasé por la cafetería en la mañana pero estaba cerrado. _

Solté un suspiró y me recargué en la mesa.

-No suelo abrir cuando tengo resaca.

Soltó un pequeño sonido que interprete como duda. Todo se volvió un incomodo silencio por un momento.

_-¿Quieres que nos veamos?_

Me mordí los labios antes de que una afirmación saliera de mi boca. Quería verlo, pero seguía enojado. Demasiado enojado y con ese sabor amargo en la boca, que no sabía si era por la resaca o por Alexander.

-¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?- pregunté tratando de no sonar molesto.

_-Estoy libre, podríamos salir. _

-¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?- repetí cerrando los ojos.

Tardó en contestar un momento.

_-No tengo nada más que hacer. _

Torcí la boca y arrugué la nariz. Era la peor y más asquerosa contestación que pude haber recibido de su parte.

-Tengo resaca, me siento jodidamente mal, Alexander.

_-¿Estás bien? _

Solté una risa burlona.

-Te he dicho que tengo resaca, ¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes?

Escuché el bufido de molestia que soltó.

_-Lamento si soy una molestia. _

Su tono de voz era irónico, solté un bufido de molestia al igual que él hace un momento.

-Lamento ser la última opción.

_-¿Siempre eres así de insoportable cuando tienes resaca?_

-Si- contesté duramente.

Soltó un suspiró y un bufido antes de contestar.

_-Recupérate, espero que mañana no seas un idiota. _

Y la llamada se cortó

Quité el celular de mi oreja y miré la pantalla frunciendo el ceño. ¿Yo era el idiota?, él era el que me tomaba como última opción, ¿Acaso esperaba que yo estuviera contento con eso? Aparte del hecho de que él estaba enamorado de ese estúpido rubio oxigenado. Solté un gruñido y aventé el celular a la mesa. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y agité mi cabello violentamente. Me arrepentí al instante en cuanto sentí el dolor, producto de la resaca, atacar mi cabeza de nuevo.

¿Acaso Alexander creía que yo era tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta que tenía sentimientos por el rubio? ¿En serio me creía tan estúpido?, Caminé dando zancadas hasta el microondas y saqué la comida y cerré la puerta del aparato con demasiada fuerza. Me metí la comida a la boca y comencé a masticar pesadamente. Miré el celular desde donde estaba. Tal vez había sido, en parte, un idiota con él. ¿Pero que esperaba él de mi? ¿Qué me quedara conforme viendo como estallaba de amor por alguien que no era yo?

Tragué la comida con dificultad sin despegar la vista del maldito teléfono. Tal vez en parte también había sido mi culpa. Yo le había impuesto mis sentimientos desde el principio. No me preocupe si él quería a alguien más, si él estaba interesado en alguien más. ¡Pero si ya estaba interesado en alguien más podría haberme rechazado desde el principio!, aunque claro, estaba el hecho de que tal vez yo seguiría insistiéndole hasta que cediera.

Volví a revolverme el cabello y el dolor de cabeza volvió de nuevo. Terminé la comida lo más rápido que pude y seguí mirando el asqueroso aparato sobre la mesa. Solté un suspiró ahogado y dejé caer mi cabeza entre mis manos. No necesitaba pensarlo un momento más. Dando zancadas llegué hasta la mesa y tomé el celular. Escribí un rápido mensaje y lo envié. Nunca había sido bueno para las disculpas. Miré el mensaje que ahora estaba en la carpeta de enviados.

"_Lo siento, cuando tengo dolor de cabeza no pienso en lo que digo. Fui un idiota" _

Arrugué la nariz y el entrecejo. No estaba acostumbrado a dar disculpas, no era bueno para darlas y tampoco me gustaba. El celular sonó avisando de un nuevo mensaje.

"_Está bien, debí comprender que tenías dolor._

_Lamento haberte llamado idiota, aunque hayas actuado como tal._

_Alec"_

Sonreí con su respuesta. Realmente parecía un niñato o un maldito adolescente enamorado. Escribí la respuesta rápidamente, como si escribir lento o tardar en contestarle un segundo más fuera a matarme. Envié la contestación lo más rápido que pude.

"_Realmente quería besarte hoy"_

Presidente Miau maulló sacándome de mi ensoñación de adolescente. Me mordí los labios y cerré los ojos fuertemente. Estaba dejando mi excelente orgullo de lado solo para disculparme con él. Incluso estaba pidiendo disculpas y había olvidado mi enojo con él. Había olvidado, o me había dado igual, el hecho de que Alexander estuviera enamorado de una persona que no era yo. Debería de estar enojado, no estar pidiéndole disculpas y diciéndole que ansiaba besarlo.

El celular vibró en mi mano. No pude evitar verlo con cierto temor. Quería abrir el mensaje y ver lo que me había escrito, quería llamarlo y decirle que viniera aunque la cabeza casi me estallara de dolor, quería que viniera y besarlo hasta que él dolor se fuera por completo. Quería muchas cosas de él en ese momento. Suspiré y conté mentalmente hasta diez. Al llegar al último número me anime a abrir el mensaje.

"_Mañana, si no sigues con resaca, podremos solucionar el no vernos. _

_Aunque quería que hoy me besaras hasta el cansancio._

_Alec"_

Sonreí. Sonreí como un vil idiota al ver eso. Como un estúpido adolescente enamorado. Y no pudo importarme menos el hecho de verme tan mal. Me dejé caer sobre una silla y miré el mensaje en la pantalla del celular. Estaba tan malditamente feliz y todo solo por simple mensaje de él. Suspiré y recordé lo que dijo Mary sobre él, en ese momento no pude estar más de acuerdo con las palabras que me había dicho.

Alexander era mi completa perdición.

* * *

.

.

.REVIEWS!

**Luc de lupin: **_Me encanta contestar reviews, aunque tarde años en hacerlo. Me encanta hacerlo asi que no debes agradecer. uwu aunque me encante Magnus, me encanta hacerlo sufrir, y mas si son por celos. Esperemos que Alec sea inteligente sobre lo que debe de hacer para mantener a Magnu feliz *^*)/ Pronto, tal vez, sepamos lo que piensa Alexander Lightwood sobre toda esta historia en la que esta inmiscuido. Saludos y feliz año a ti también. Gracias por el review._

**_Airic-Been: _**_Magnus sufre por culpa de Alec y es imposible evitarlo. Aunque no se si Alec sea lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta del por qué el enojo de Magnus. Trato de actualizar pronto, lamento fallar a veces. Muchas gracias por el review. _

**Anette-lizzie: **_Gracias por decir que tiene logica el giro. Detesto que Cassie sea tan mala y separe a Malec. Yo amo a Malec, no me gusta ver a Malec separados. Así que espero que queden juntos. Todos queremos a veces golpear a Alec, pero aceptemoslo, es parte de su encanto ser un poco bruto en el amor. Saludos a ti tambien. Muchas gracias por el review._

**Erick- Lambert:** _¿En serio? ¿Mi historia como la mejor forma de empezar el año? Me hace sentir tan especial eso. No me cansaré de sonreír cada que dices que te encanta mi historia. Magnus sufre por culpa de Alec y eo es triste uwu, pero tendrá su recompensa. Feliz año a ti también y gracias por el review. __  
_

_._

_BIEN! _ahí esta, es cortito pero espero que les haya gustado. Trataré de actualizar rápido, si es que nada se atraviesa en mi camino a la escritura. _Por si a alguien le interesa releer el capítulo. Les recomiendo escuchar la canción "Where did the party go" de Fall Out Boy. Solo una simple curiosidad~_

Dudas, aclaraciones, o felicitaciones son bien recibidas. Si dejan un review me harán feliz.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.


	8. 26-12

**IMPORTANTE: Bueno, se que me tarde. Un Familiar Murio. Y eso nos lleva a muchas cosas, el chiste es que, era un familiar querido y todo eso. Entonces por dos semanas no pude actualizar nada de nada. Incluso me sacaron de varios rol /3 Aparte de eso tuve que volver a la escuela y la tarea no deja mucho tiempo libre. Espero que puedan entender, gracias por seguir aquí y leer. **_(y si no entienden y se enojan pueden irse muy a la mierda :3) _

Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Cassandra Clare. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

-.-

.

.

* * *

**26/12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La nieve aun no caía.

Se suponía que estábamos en invierno, cuando es invierno tiende a nevar. Pero la maldita nieve no aparecía, solo estaba ese horrible frío que te obligaba a castañear los dientes. Suspiré por quinta o sexta vez en el día. Miré hacia el ventanal solo para que la realidad recalcara el hecho de que no había ni un solo copo de nieve. Giré y puse mi atención en la mesa hasta el fondo del local. Esa mesa donde, ahora mismo, estaba sentado Alexander.

Recargué los codos en el mostrador y seguí observando a mi objetivo. Al lado de Alexander estaba el rubio oxigenado que, por ese momento, tenía ganado mi odio. Torcí la boca un poco. Tal vez no era odio en sí lo que sentía por el rubio, simplemente no me gustaba desde el inicio, y el hecho de saber que Alexander tenía sentimientos por él solo empeoraba las cosas.

Jace revolvió el cabello de Alexander bruscamente provocándole soltar una pequeña risa para después golpear al rubio en el brazo. Bufé un poco molesto. Si yo hubiera hecho eso seguramente Alec me hubiera golpeado fuertemente y después se habría ido, sin contar el enojo que le provocaría. Gruñí y me giré, apoyando de nuevo los codos sobre el mostrador solo que esta vez dándole la espalda a esa mesa al rincón del local.

-Bebé- me dijo Mary como si fuera un insulto o un regaño.

Enarqué una ceja y la miré sin ganas. Ella se acomodó un poco el cabello y el mandil mientras sonreía de lado.

-Eres un bebé, Magnus.

-¿Acaso intentas seducirme llamándome bebé?

Soltó una risa ahogada, se llevó una mano a la barbilla y me miró como si estuviera analizándome lentamente.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté harto de su mirada.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja para después encogerse de hombros.

-Quería adivinar si peleaste con tu noviecito- bufé en respuesta, ella sonrió -¿Eso es un sí?

Torcí la boca y desvié la mirada hacia el ventanal. Ese maldito ventanal estaba haciéndose popular, como fuente de escape siempre que Mary me preguntaba algo, o para no ver a Alexander cuando estaba con el rubio oxigenado.

-Fui un poco imbécil con él ayer- murmuré sin verla –Pero, en mi defensa, puedo decir que fue en parte su culpa.

-¿Qué hiciste?

Bufé y miré un poco sobre mi hombro tratando de ver a Alexander. Seguía platicando animadamente con Jace. Si seguía girando el cuello de esa forma terminaría yendo al hospital.

-Descubrí un par de cosas sobre él el día de navidad, así que en la fiesta me emborrache para olvidarlo y al día siguiente tenía resaca, si lo juntas todo, es una muy mala combinación.

Miré a Mary, ella seguía mirándome como si me analizara. Después de un momento asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué tanto la jodiste?

Torcí un poco la boca y jalé un mechón de cabello.

-Me disculpe.

Me miró enarcando una ceja y con una expresión en el rostro como si estuviera dispuesta a regañarme. Como si fuera mi madre.

-¿Aceptó tu disculpa?

-Sí, pero…

-Entonces no hay problema- me cortó –Espera a que el rubio sexy se vaya y ve a hablar con él, antes de que los celos te consuman por completo.

Fruncí el ceño, ella me sonrió y soltó un beso al aire. Bufé por un momento, ella miró detrás de mí para luego volver a posar su mirada en mi persona.

-No voltees- dijo sonriendo –Si quieres puedo encargarme de las cosas por un rato.

Me guiño un ojo y se dio la vuelta, seguramente iría a atender alguna mesa. Suspiré y me tallé un poco las sienes, estaba a punto de soltar una maldición cuando la voz de Alexander sonó tras de mí.

-Magnus- me llamó quedamente.

Di un leve brinco por la impresión y me volteé rápidamente para encararlo. Le sonreí levemente, me regresó la sonrisa de la misma manera. Miré la chamarra exageradamente acolchonada que llevaba sobre un desgastado suéter negro de tela.

-Te ves…- pensé las palabras mirando su ropa de nuevo –Como un vagabundo acolchonado.

Soltó un pequeño sonido que parecía una risa ahogada por un bufido.

-Bueno, no es como si me importara mucho estar a la moda, y esta ropa calienta mucho.

Asentí y traté de sonreír un poco mientras le daba una nueva inspección a su ropa.

-¿Aún tienes resaca?- preguntó él con un tono casi molesto

Negué con la cabeza y lo miré a los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos azules se fijaron en los míos.

-Lamento lo de ayer- dije quedamente mientras me rascaba un poco la cabeza –Es solo que… a veces soy estúpido cuando tengo resaca.

-También lo lamento- susurró agachando la mirada –Estaba algo nervioso y no sabía bien que decir, así que solo me enoje contigo.

Le sonreí y solté una pequeña y ahogada risa.

-Somos un poco idiotas en navidad, ¿No?

Alec soltó una risa ahogada y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Me miró y se encogió de hombros. Le sonreí. Se veía jodidamente tierno de esa forma. Miré sus labios por un momento para luego volver a mirar sus ojos. Lamí mis labios, mordí mi labio inferior y le sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?- le pregunté con interés.

Parpadeó un par de veces y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

-¿La parte en la que me enoje?

Negué con la cabeza y él sonrió un poco.

-La parte de los besos, Alexander

Agachó un poco la mirada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Me recargué un poco en el mostrador y me acerqué a él lentamente. Aspiré el olor de su cabello levemente antes de acercarme a su oreja.

-¿Qué dices?- le pregunté quedamente sobre su oído.

Se hizo hacia atrás un poco y me observó por unos instantes. Me sonrió y se acercó a mi oreja para poder susurrar.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?

Me lamí los labios antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja. Me separé de él y me quité el mandil en menos de cinco segundos, salí del mostrador, lo tomé de la mano y, después de gritarle a Mary que no tardaba, salimos del café. Escuché su risa y un comentario sobre que estaba muy desesperado pero fingí que no los escuché. Subimos hasta el departamento con él siguiéndome de cerca gracias a que no soltaba su mano. Entramos al departamento y antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta Alexander me jaló de la playera y me besó.

Solté un quejido de sorpresa y lo miré por un momento. Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, casi tan fuerte como el agarre que mantenía sobre mi camisa para acercarme a él, las mejillas coloreadas de rojo y su respiración era inexistente. Sonreí levemente y tomándolo de las mejillas me acerqué un poco más a él. Pareció que era la respuesta que esperaba, ya que su respiración volvió. Soltó todo el aire que retenía por la nariz y se separó de mí.

-Dios- murmuró sin dejar de ver mis labios.

-Gracias, pero prefiero que me llamen Magnus.

Soltó una ligera risa y besó mis labios de nuevo, solo que esta vez fue apenas un toqué. Me separé un poco y empujé la puerta fuertemente para poder cerrarla. Lo estampé sobre esta y comencé a besar su cuello. Tanteó con sus manos el final de mi playera y, tras jalarla un poco, metió sus manos para acariciar mi espalda. Di un leve respingó y mordí su cuello. Sus manos estaban frías.

Gruñó un poco sin dejar de acariciar mi espalda. Deje un camino de besos por su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja, lamí y mordisqué un poco el lóbulo para después volver a dejar besos por su rostro hasta llegar a su boca. Se mordió los labios y sacó una mano de debajo de mi playera, tomó mi mentón con ella y me acercó para besarme. Fue lento y suave, mordisqueó un poco mi labio inferior sin atrever a profundizar el beso.

Sacó la otra mano de debajo de mi playera y posó sus manos en mi cintura, me empujó un poco y en unos cuantos segundos y tras un par de movimientos me dejo a mi entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Sonreí y le acaricié un poco las mejillas para después volver a darle un beso. Soltó un pequeño gemido y pegó su cuerpo al mío. Torció un poco el cuello y comenzó a mordisquear mi cuello. Pegué mi cabeza a la puerta para darle un poco mas de espacio.

-Sería genial que fuera así siempre- murmuré en un suspiro.

-¿Besarnos contra una puerta todos los días?

Su aliento sobre mi piel mojada por su saliva me daba una sensación exquisita.

-Algo así- susurré –Pero frente a los demás.

Paró un momento lo que hacía. Soltó un pequeño bufido y empezó a dejar besos por todo mi cuello para subir hasta mí.

-No pasara- murmuró en tono bajo.

Sentí una punzada que me obligó a abrir los ojos, perdí por un momento la sensación de placer que me provocaba el tener tan cerca a Alexander.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté sin mirarlo.

-Sería muy vergonzoso morderte el cuello y meter las manos bajo tu ropa en público.

Sonreí de lado. Alexander volvió a morder mi cuello, cerré los ojos y apoye mi cabeza contra la puerta.

-Me gustas, Alexander- sentí su aliento volver a chocar contra mi cuello –Y te quiero.

El dejó de morderme y se quedó quieto. No abrí los ojos. Sentí que mi corazón latía un poco más rápido de lo normal, y no sabía si era por lo que estaba pasando hace unos segundos, o por el hecho de Alec no se movía ni decía nada. Mordí mi lengua y apreté un poco los ojos. Tal vez, esta vez, realmente la había jodido. Esperé por un momento a que él dijera algo. Pero nada salió de sus labios. Un momento después se separó de mí.

-¿Qué… dijiste?- preguntó dudando.

Abrí los ojos. Él no me miraba. Suspiré y esperé a que mostrara alguna otra reacción. Lo cual no sucedió.

-Te quiero, Alexander.

Dio un pequeño respingo, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla. Se mordió los labios y agachó un poco más la cabeza. No sabía porque, pero. No se sentía bien. Verlo reaccionar de esa forma, sus expresiones, todo, se sentía mal.

-Yo…- comenzó él dudando –Yo no… yo…

-Es por Jace- dije mirando hacia la izquierda para dejar de verlo -¿No?

De reojo pude ver que al fin había alzado la cabeza.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Jace en esto?

Su voz sonaba insegura.

-Estas enamorado de él.

Y el silencio volvió. No lo miré. No quería mirarlo.

-No sé de donde sacaste eso, pero no es así.

Su voz de nuevo. El tono que uso. La duda entre cada palabra. La sensación que me dejo haberlo escuchado. Era fácil de deducir.

Estaba mintiendo.

-No mientas en eso- le pedí cerrando de nuevo los ojos -¿Realmente creíste que no me daría cuenta?

-Estas alucinando.

Nuevamente estaba mintiendo.

-Si realmente no sientes nada por él- comencé volteando a verlo –Dímelo, seguro de ti mismo. Sin que tu voz delate tus mentiras.

Abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal y agachó la mirada. Agaché la mirada yo también. Si me hubiera callado hace unos minutos atrás, ahora mismo no estaríamos en esto.

-Él no me gusta- murmuró tan bajo que apenas y pude escucharlo.

-Dilo fuerte.

Lo vi morder sus labios y apretar las manos en puños. Alzó la cabeza y me miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y a ti que te importa si tengo sentimientos por él o no? ¿A ti en que te afecta?

Suspiré y lo miré por un momento sin responder.

-Porque estoy empezando a tener sentimientos por ti. Demasiados sentimientos por ti.

Se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de fruncir el ceño o apretar las manos en puños.

-¿En serio esperas que me crea eso?

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré.

-¿En serio esperas que me crea que no estás enamorado de Jace?

Frunció la boca y arrugó la nariz.

-Eres un idiota- me dijo casi escupiendo las palabras.

-Lo mismo digo- dije enarcando una ceja.

Abrió la boca para debatir pero termino cerrándola sin decir nada, cerró los ojos y soltó un gruñido de frustración. Lo miré por un momento, deje de fruncir el ceño, me tallé la cara y gruñí exasperado. Miré de nuevo a Alexander mordiéndome los labios.

-En serio, te quiero, Alexander.

Soltó un bufido y se giró un poco. Suspiré algo derrotado.

-Contéstame algo- le dije mirándolo pero él no me vio –Cuando termine la semana, ¿Seguirás queriendo que salga por completo de tu vida?

Por fin me miró. Abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo pero solo soltó pequeños sonidos de frustración, volvió a cerrarla y me miró para después mirar al suelo de nuevo. Esperé, por un momento a que dijera algo, a que contestara lo que yo quería escuchar. Pero no dijo nada, no dijo la palabra que yo tanto ansiaba escuchar.

-Podrías simplemente aceptarlo ahora, solo dilo, di que te gusta él.

-Tú que sabes- murmuró con algo de enojo –No sabes lo que puedo estar sintiendo pero estas exigiendo tantas cosas. No sabes nada sobre mis sentimientos pero aún así estas sacando conclusiones absurdas.

-¡No son absurdas, maldición!- grité jalándome el cabello -¡Veo como lo miras, las cosas que permites que solo él haga, la forma en la que actúas con él! ¡Incluso tu manera de comer o hablar es distinta!

-¡Es mi hermano!

-¡Y aun así lo amas como si no lo fuera!

Alexander se quedó callado, me miró mordiéndose los labios. Parecía estar rechinando los dientes. Apreté las manos en puños. Él no parecía dispuesto a hablar y yo tampoco. Si él tan solo lo aceptara, las cosas serían distintas.

-Déjame irme.

Lo miré y arrugué la nariz.

-¿Simplemente escaparas? ¿Tan fácil es para ti?

-Solo déjame irme- pidió rechinando los dientes.

-¿Qué iras a hacer? ¿Decirle a tu hermano lo mucho que lo amas y que lo que paso entre tú y yo fue una faceta? – pregunté con un tono ligeramente burlón.

-¡Maldición, solo déjame irme!

-¿Para que vayas con la persona que realmente amas?

Dio un golpe en el suelo con su pie que resonó fuertemente. Me detuve antes de decir algo más. Alexander estaba temblando, tenía la cabeza demasiado agachada y los nudillos se le estaban haciendo blancos de tanto apretar los puños. Quería decir algo hasta que su voz me calló por completo.

-¡No sabes ni una maldita mierda, así que cierra la boca de una puta vez!

Lo miré sorprendido. Su grito incluso hizo que me zumbaran un poco los tímpanos. Iba a poner mi mano sobre su hombro pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo una mano suya me lo impidió. Alzó la mirada y me empujo fuertemente. Sus mejillas tenían ligeros caminos de lágrimas. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Él me miró completamente enojado con los ojos rojos y ligeramente húmedos.

-Vete al infierno- dijo desdeñosamente.

Me empujó nuevamente para quitarme de su paso. Abrió la puerta con demasiada fuerza y salió del departamento lo más rápido que pudo. Solté un par de maldiciones antes de decidir seguirlo. Mi vecino estaba al final de las escaleras mirando hacia mi departamento con una mirada extraña. Lo esquive y corrí hacia afuera. Giré hacia ambos lados antes de encontrarlo. Corrí hacia él pero en cuanto sintió que traté de sujetarlo me empujo lejos.

-Lárgate- murmuró enojado.

Traté de sujetarlo de nuevo solo para ser rechazado una vez más. Un par de personas nos miraron pero no pusieron mucha atención.

-Alexander- lo llamé sin obtener respuesta –Hablemos, por favor.

-Jodete.

Lo tomé fuertemente del brazo y lo obligue a voltearme a ver. Soltó un quejido de dolor por el exceso de fuerza que utilice.

-No puedes irte así- le dije sin soltar el agarre –Tenemos que hablar.

-Si quiero irme puedo irme- declaró jalándose y soltándose de mi agarre –Por mí puedes irte a la mierda.

Empezó a acelerar el paso. Lo seguí casi corriendo, gritando su nombre sin que me hiciera caso. Aún si la gente nos observaba más de lo normal, yo solo quería que él se detuviera. Antes de que Alexander fuera a cruzar la calle logre alcanzarlo, forcejeo un momento conmigo sin poder soltarse.

-¡Solo déjame en paz!

-¡No quiero!- grité tratando de mantener el agarre.

Se soltó después de un momento. La gente parecía comenzar a darnos importancia. Alexander dio un par de pasos hacia atrás dejando una clara distancia entre nosotros.

-Vete a la mierda, Magnus.

Fruncí el ceño. Traté de acercarme a él logrando que retrocediera un par de pasos más. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando escuché un grito a mis espaldas. Volteé a ver de dónde provenía y solo vi a una chica apuntando a Alec. Giré de nueva la cabeza y me di cuenta de las cosas. Me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba la situación. Alexander había caminado demasiado lejos tratando de alejarse de mí, estaba casi a la mitad de la carretera. Y justo en ese momento había un carro dirigiéndose hacia él.

Y todo pasó demasiado rápido. Miré a Alexander y él me miró de vuelta con miedo en sus ojos. Escuché un par de gritos a mí alrededor pero estos eran ahogados, como si estuviera sumergido en agua. Todo lo que no fuera Alexander se volvió gris. Mi corazón empezó a resonar en mis oídos. Había olvidado como respirar. Los ojos de Alec mirándome para luego, lentamente, mirar hacia el auto que se dirigía hacia él.

Y aunque no fuera yo el que estaba a mitad de la carretera, aunque no fuera yo el que estaba en un gran peligro, aunque yo solo fuera un observador. Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos. Toda mi vida pasar delante de mis ojos. Aun cuando lo único que veía eran esos hermosos ojos azules mirarme.

Porque esos ojos azules, eran mi vida.

.

.

.

* * *

Ahí esta, :3 no me maten~

Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Si es que la tarea no me mata primero.

LAMENTO no poder contestar los review, son las 4:00AM y quiero dormir. Juro que leo todos y cada uno de los reviews. Y juro que los contestare. Dejen muchos más.

Dudas, aclaraciones o simples felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review seré feliz! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
